Sisterwives
by Robsessed23
Summary: Bella Swan lives in Forks Washington with her husband of 7 years, Edward Cullen, but their married life is much different than most. They are married to two other women. See how Bella juggles a husband and two sister wives. Better Summary inside.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor do I own Big love. I have no prior knowledge on polygamy or Mormanism. I just know what I know I saw on Big Love, which I don't own. :)**

**A/N: I'm baaacccckkk. This is my new story which I'm proud of already. I know I haven't been frequent with my updates in my other story, but not this one. As soon as I find a beta, I will start, but the ideas are pouring out of me like water. If you guys are familiar with the show Big Love then this story will hit home. I have a nw obsession and I'm ready to share with the world. Polygamy. Yes, this story is about Edward having three wives. No, I will not sugar coat it and say Bella will have an easy life, because she won't. From what I hear and see, polygamy is not easy. I wanted to switch things up and go by a show. Not even thing from the show I'll use, but some major ones I will. If you watch Big love you know that Bill Hendrickson lives in Sandy, Utah with his three wives, Barbara, Niki and Margene. They go through lots of up and downs. The summary for this story is Edward Cullen lives in Forks, Washington with his three wives, Tanya, Kate and Bella. I'm sorry but Bella is the third wife not the first, because I love Margie in Big Love and Bella will be like Margie, but you'll see what I believe was really going on in Margie's head through Bella. This story is based on Edward and Bella's relationships with their wives. I don't know the direction I want for the story. I'm not sure if I want them to be public or hidden. In most of the show they were hidden and I saw what how that played out. Then they came out to the world and I saw how that played out. In my head, they are public polygamist. I don't want to give too much away so heres the summary.**

**Summary:Bella Swan lives in Forks Washington with her husband Edward Cullen and their four kids, but their married life is much different than most. Edward is a husband to two other women and a father to five other children. Learn how she copes with having to juggle a husband, nine kids, and two sister wives.**

**First chapter: sometime next week :) no as soon as I find a beta, if I can't find it by April 19th I will update April 20th. See you then.**


	2. God Only Knows

**A/N: Hello everyone. This is the first chapter of Big Love. I hope you guys are ready. This is not just an Edward and Bella relationship. I understand it's hard to accept that Stephanie Meyers version of a relationship isn't entirely real. Real relationships have problems and they work through solutions. I love reviews and constructive criticism, but saying a character is a bitch or and idiot, I think, is immature and really one track minded. These are relationships between more people than vampire Edward and human Bella. They will make mistakes and move on. Everything isn't going to be lovey, but there are going to be some lovely moments. I hope you guys had a chance to look up Big Love and the show. It's about polygamy, and I don't believe in it, it's not my religion and I have no problems with it. If it offends you, I'm sorry. We need to face the fact that people are going to do what they believe is right for them. I'm not a Mormon and I won't pretend to be. I know little about the religion and I won't talk about it too much because I don't want offend people with my lack of knowledge. Enough with the gory stuff, I want to thank everyone for reading Big Love and I hope that you enjoy every word of it**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I don't own the show Big Love. I'm not a polygamist nor a Mormon, I'm just fascinated with the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

_I may not always love you  
>But long as there are stars above you<br>You never need to doubt it  
>I'll make you so sure about it<em>

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_If you should ever leave me_  
><em>Though life would still go on believe me<em>  
><em>The world could show nothing to me<em>  
><em>So what good would living do me<em>

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_God only knows what I'd be without you_

_If you should ever leave me_  
><em>Well life would still go on believe me<em>  
><em>The world could show nothing to me<em>  
><em>So what good would living do me?<em>

"Edward, are you up?" I whispered softly in my husband's ear. We were under the large comforter of our bed. I was next to him on my side while he lay on his back, my body close to his. I stared at him intently even though his eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly.

"Edward, can you hear me?" I whispered again. Unfortunately, nothing came from him, not even a flinch. Obviously, my husband is a heavy sleeper. I sighed and rolled over onto my back as well. I looked to my right at my small desk. The clock read seven forty five A.M. I knew that Edward would wake up soon for work, but I needed to get some things off my mind. I sighed again and rolled back onto my side, facing my husband once more.

"I need a car." I said firmly, looking at his closed eye lids. "I mean, how do you think I'm supposed to take our kids places?" I huffed when he didn't stir and the snoring continued. I flung the brown comforter from my body onto Edward's. That seemed to make him stir. He made a funny noise and turned over on his side towards the bathroom.

I sat up to get out of bed and flinched when my feet come into contact with the cold floor. Forks was a small, cold, and rainy town in Washington, so my floors seemed to _always_ be cold. I got up, my naked body coming in contact with the cold air, and shivered. I put on the nightgown next to my desk that Edward had insisted on throwing in the heat of passion last night. I sighed while turning it right side out and placing it over my body. It came to my knee and though the lacy material felt better than being bare, it wasn't enough to stop the goose bumps from forming. I grabbed my robe and threw it on, rushing to the bathroom to relieve myself. I brushed my teeth and hair and then quietly left the bathroom.

When I came out Edward was still sleeping, this time on his stomach. His new position showed off his muscular back and tight butt. I smiled to myself, taking in the view. My husband really was a gorgeous man. He was tall and lean, but muscular in all the right places. He was much older than me, but his body in no way resembled one of an old man…and it didn't perform like one either if you know what I mean...

Leaving Edward to sleep for a little while longer, I headed down stairs to make some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out some eggs. I grabbed the bread and put two pieces in the toaster. I heard Edward groan upstairs and smiled. He was probably tired. He worked late the previous night, then came home and insisted on making love. I smiled at the memory, while I cracked ten eggs for my family. I turned the fire on the stove and put butter all over the pot. I poured the eggs into the pan before taking the toast out of the toaster. I poured some orange juice into a glass and placed it on the table. I put more eggs on bread for me and my three kids and called everyone down.

My youngest son, Eric, was first to appear. Today was his first day at kindergarten and he was more than excited. He had on blue jeans and a cute little white polo shirt. He had on sneakers and I could tell he hadn't washed his face yet. He ran to the table saying good morning. My oldest son was Ethan and he was in the first grade. He wasn't as excited for school as his brother was. He had to wear a uniform and wasn't happy about that at all. He looked handsome in his beige cargo pants and blue collared shirt. I gave them both kisses on their foreheads before I heard Edward and our youngest child, Eliza, walking down the stairs. She was two and still a bit fussy with walking so he took his time with her. I smiled when I saw her in her princess nightgown. She smiled back and said hello. Edward came down in a grey suit, his bronze hair a tangled mess. One of my favorite things about him was his intense green eyes. They were the greenest eyes I'd ever seen and I loved them.

I picked up Eliza and kissed her cheek before placing her in her high chair. I gave her a sippy cup filled with apple juice. She didn't like eggs so I poured some Cheerios into her Hannah Montana bowl and set it in front of her. I gave Ethan and Eric their egg sandwiches and some juice. Edward kissed my cheek before grabbing his sandwich and sitting next to Ethan.

"Today's a big day, son. Are you excited?" Edward asked Ethan. If a man could give birth to kids, you would think Edward had all three of mine. All of them are the spitting image of their father. Each of them had a hair full of bronze and greener than grass eyes. I say my family is my greatest achievement because they are.

I had just finished high school when I started working with Edward at his business. He had a business the equivalent to Wal-Mart. His store was a combination between Home Depot and Target. It was amazing. I worked as a cashier there for a year before I could get Edward's attention. He wasn't like the other guys I had dated. He was exceptionally beautiful, intelligent, charming and down to earth. He was everything a girl like me needed. We were complete opposites, but that's what made us work. Our kids definitely had his looks, but my personality. We were all head strong and proud. We wanted what we wanted and didn't care how we got it as long as we did. So when Mr. Edward Cullen asked me to work at his house as a baby sitter, I jumped at the opportunity.

I knew that Edward was married. Tanya Cullen was elite. She was really beautiful with her strawberry blonde hair coming to her shoulders. She always seemed so poised, calm and collected. Tanya, unlike me, was born into a Mormon family. Her family was part of the LDS church. I'm not too up to date on their beliefs specifically, but I know that Tanya struggles with the deterioration of her family's love for her and being excommunicated from the church. She struggles continuously with joining polygamy, although Edward surely didn't force her into it. We're not trapped by any means. We're all here by choice. We've chosen to be a family. I guess she struggles with it more because she is Mrs. Tanya Cullen. I mean, I should be upset. I have to stay Miss. Bella Swan. When I met Edward and Tanya, I thought they were lovely, no secrets. I knew they had three kids, two teenagers and one eleven year old. What I _didn't_ know was that Edward and Tanya also had another spouse. Her name was Katheryn. Her nickname was Kate, but we liked to call her Katie. Katie was the complete opposite of me or Tanya. She was strong minded, hard headed, cold, demanding, and domineering. She grew up on the polygamist compound where her father, Aro Smith, was thought to be the Prophet. Please, everyone knows that Edward's great grandfather was the one and true Prophet of the Mars' Lake compound. Even I knew that, though, Edward forbids me to go to the compound. He grew up there with Katie, but unlike her, he had a very hard life there. His father, Anthony Cullen, banished him from his home. He took him to a lake house located one hundred miles away from the compound at thirteen. He had no money, no clothes, and didn't even know his father's real name. His mom, Elizabeth Cullen, had no say in the matter. Thankfully, Edward walked to the lake house and came across a lovely couple, Carlisle and Esme Masen. They took him in and took care of him like he was their son. To me, they are his parents. I haven't met Anthony or Elizabeth, and I never want to, but they are his real parents. Esme was a warm and loving mom to Edward and her two daughters, Alice and Rosalie, who happened to be my two best friends. Carlisle was a strong doctor of our small town. He was like a father to everyone and the hero of our time. For the longest time, they were the town 'it' couple. Everyone wanted to be near them and their match making skills always seemed to result in marriage. They were the ones who introduced Edward to Tanya. They became the new town 'it' couple, up until I came along.

"Not really, Daddy. I want to stay here with Mommy and Eliza." My son said, breaking me from my thoughtful trance. His pout became more firm. I smiled before biting into my sandwich, which had become cold.

"Well, Mommy and Eliza will be just fine while you go off to school and be a good boy." Edward replied before helping Eliza drink her juice. I nodded my head in agreement when I heard the bus honk it's horn outside. I smiled and stood.

"Okay, boys, it's time for school." I announced.

I grabbed their Spiderman and Batman lunch boxes and put them in their bags. Their coats were already on by the time I was done. It was raining as usual. I let them kiss Edward and Eliza before running down to catch the bus. The yellow bus was right in front of Tanya's house, which was on my right. I grabbed their hands and took them over. Just as I arrived I saw Tanya open her door to walk Sarah, her youngest child, out to the bus too. She kissed her cheek the same time I kissed the boys. Sarah came to me and wrapped her long arms around my waist as I bent over to kiss her forehead.

"See you later, Mother Bella." She said before hopping onto the bus. George looked disgusted by the display as my boys hugged Tanya. Though we were open about being polygamist, some people still didn't agree with our choices. His frown turned to a grin when he saw the boys hop on the bus after their sister. He may be a pompous and overweight jerk, but he was never rude to the children. I waved bye and the bus sped off. Tanya looked at me a smiled. I kissed her cheek in reply.

"Do you have any OJ?" She asked. I nodded before turning around to my house. She was right behind me. We entered the house to see Katie kissing Edward softly on the lips. She turned to us and said morning.

"Morning, Katie." Tanya and I said. Tanya went to Edward for her kiss before grabbing Eliza out of her high chair and taking her to the changing room downstairs.

"Is she wet?" I asked over my shoulder to Tanya. I heard a yes called back to me as I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. Edward put on his suit jacket and grabbed his briefcase.

"Baby, I packed you some lunch of leftovers in your bag." I said to him.

"Thank you, honey." He answered before kissing me goodbye. Tanya came back with Eliza after a minute and placed her on the floor by her toys. Tanya looked lovely with her hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She had on a blue blouse with buttons, and a denim skirt that came down to her knees. Katie sat on the stool by my counter as she bit into a pastry. She was wearing her traditional look, her long blonde hair in a tight neat braid going down her back. She had on a long flowery dress that came down to her knees, complete with a brown belt with a huge buckle and matching brown boots. I, however, was still in my robe. I knew that it ticked them off. They hated how I dressed. From bikinis to miniskirts and tank tops, they hated it all. We all loved each other, no doubt about it, but we were always trying to one up the others. I mean, don't get me wrong, my sister wives were beautiful. They were both blonde, skinny, and had great racks. But we all had our own charms.

Tanya was the lovely poised one, who liked to drink tea and loved nature. She was lovely for her age and competed with myself and Kate in the looks department very well. Katie was the one I was most envious of at first. Her long, golden hair came well to the end of her back. She had amazing posture and could totally kick ass if she wanted. But she was also very standoffish and very bossy. Let's just say that if Edward and I die, I want my kids to go to first wife, not second. She's great with a hammer and tools, she fixes everything around here. I'm sure poor Edward feels useless in that department.

I'm very nonchalant. I go with the flow. Everything is easy for me. My libido is ten times higher than my spouses, maybe due to being the youngest, so the occasional shower head use and rubbing one out come in handy when Edward's not around. I even have a vibrator, something I'm sure my sister wives wouldn't approve of. I've been married to Edward for six years and we don't explore too much in the sex department, so I'm sure Kate and Tanya don't either. I get more looks from guys, even more so now because my kids helped fill my body out nicely. My boobs got three sizes bigger as well as my thighs and ass. Not to be conceited, but I think that I'm pretty sexy. Although, I can't showcase my sexy appeal because my spouses hate that. My hair is long, not as long as Kate's, but it's getting there. It's dark brown, which I know Edward likes. I have brown eyes and full red lips. I used to party and drink and smoke, but not anymore. In this religion, you can't do that. But I still sneak. Sometimes I like a glass of wine while listening to John Mayer's 'Your Body is a Wonderland'. He's my favorite artist and that's my favorite song But of course I can't listen to that kind of music anymore.

It all started last week. Last week I was baptized into Mormonism. Though, I'm still not sure entirely what that entitles. I did it for Edward and my family. But I'm working on it. Besides, I have two great teachers. Edward is a preacher for all those following the Principle but not living on the compound. He's very courageous and smart. He's sweet, sensitive, wise, and beautiful. We all bring something different to the table, without each other, we aren't complete. If Edward left, I wouldn't be able to be married to Tanya and Kate. If Kate left, I wouldn't be able to be married to Edward and Tanya. And, well, you get the point. We're like puzzle pieces and all the pieces have to be intact for us to work and fit completely.

I couldn't be any happier, though little do I know, my marriage is about to come crashing down.

**I would like to thank my beta for being awesome and helping with this chapter so much. Thanks. Sorry I just had to stop, I want to keep going, but don't worry, the next chapter will be up tomorrow. I know it's been two weeks but my internet has been really bad and it cut off. This first chapter will be the only shortest one. So very sorry. I'm thinking this will be like Bella's diary, but I'm not too sure yet. Feeback would be lovely, let me know I'm not the only one reading this :). REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Home

**A/N: Sorry, You guys rock. Thanks for all of the support. I'm bad with ages so this is for you as well as myself. Edward is 44. Tanya is 43. Kate is 38. Bella is 24. (Edward and Tanya's kids) KellyAnne is 18. Mike is 17. Taylor is 12. (Edward and Kate's kids) Roger is 9. Tim is 8. (Bella and Edward's kids) Ethan is 7. Eric is 6. and Eliza is 1. There we go :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Love or Twilight**

_Home _

_Home _

_Is this my home_

_Been starting over_

_Bathe in the water_

_Time_

_Time after time _

_I'm feeling so sorry_

_I run out of words to say_

_Relieved_

_I'm so relieved_

_The table are turning_

_Don't sacrfice this feeling_

_Goals _

_There are no goals_

_There is no order_

_There is no order _

_Paid for in laughter_

_Home _

_Is this my home_

_Been starting over _

_Bathe in the water_

Edward and I were getting ready for bed before I decided to bring up the topic of dating. We haven't been out just us since before we got married and that was six years ago. Since Forks is an open city for polygamy, I thought we would date a lot move than if we were living in Utah or Nevada. Edward climbed into bed after brushing his teeth. He smelled good all over.

"I was thinking maybe we could go catch a movie and some dinner tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is Tanya's night and beside its family game night."

"Well what about on my night? There's nothing going on."

"Bella I don't know. I don't want Kate and Tanya to feel bad. Do you?"

What kind of question is that? "All I want is to go out with my husband. No kids no sisterwives just us."

"We are a family Bella. You know that. I have to treat you all equally."

I rolled my eyes. "Like that's possible." Edward stared at me, he turned the T.V on to ABC news.

"Like what's possible?"

"You treating us the same. You treat us differently and you know it."

"I believe I treat you guys the same. I split as much as my time with you guys equally. I love you equally. Of course there are things that need different attention and I understand that. But as a husband and a provider I treat you guys with the same love and respect."

"Fine, how about we get some ice cream, or go to La Push and swim under the stars. It's my night what can they possible say to us?"

"They? They are my wives and your sisterwives, I think we owe them some respect."

"Don't lecture me about our spouses I respect them plenty. My problem is do they respect me. They treat me like a child. They talk to me like I'm incapable of cleaning or cooking or living up to the Morman standards its degrading and rude, and quite frankly I want some alone time with my husband damnit!"

Edward's stare turned to a glare. I knew I pushed his buttons. Saying anything wrong about his perfect first and second wives is just unexcusable, and using curse words.

"You will watch you language. And by gosh Tanya and Kate try. They try to include you. They help you with your studies. And bad talking them is rude and honestly hurts me." His voice was icy. All I wanted was a freaking date.

"All I want is a date with my husband. To spend some quality time with my man that doesn't involve other people. I want to hold your hand in public and eat dinner with you without seeing crayon on the wall. I want to be normal. I want you to kiss me under the stars and tell me I'm beautiful when a waitress comes to take our order. I want to feel significant in your huge life. I don't want to feel this way."

He turned off the T.V. "I don't understand why you would feel this way. You are more than significant to me Bella. You're my wife and I love you. We've created three beautiful souls and we have created a bond that can never be taken away." Yeah, a sex bond. Sometimes I feel like that's all I am. "Don't ever feel insignificant. Because you're not." I nodded. My gaze fell to the space between us in the bed.

"I'm tired. I had a long day with the kids. I'm just going to go to bed."

He nodded and turned off the lamp on his side of the bed. I took the comforter and wrapped it around my body. It was a chilly night in Forks and I didn't want to turn the heat on because Eric hated it. I wished Edward would hold me through the night, but he never did. Today I had a big suprise when he wrapped his arms around my stomach. My back pressed aganist his chest felt so good. I was so comfortable and all the frustration from earlier slipped away. I sighed in contentment when he kissed the spot on my neck where my shoulder and neck meets. It wasn't till he pressed into me a bit harder that I realised he was aroused. My eyes shot open. If he thinks he's going to get pussy from me after that talk he has another thing coming to him. I closed my eyes and said. "I'm tired Edward." He pushed his pelvis lower so his erection was hitting my ass. I scooted futher away from him. He took the hint and backed off. His arm slipped from my stomach and the bed shifted so I knew he moved. I sighed again before drifting off to sleep.

The sun beamed in through the window as I stretched my muscles. I was sore from running around in the park with the boys while Jake and Eliza played on the swings. Yesterday was a fun day, I just wished we could have days like this with Edward instead of Jacob. I looked at the clock. Oh no, it's 9:15. Tanya will freak because it's her day and her day started at 9 am. Give me a break. There's plenty of times were Edward and her or Edward and Kate would go over till 10 am on my day and I don't complain. Hmm, maybe I should keep him a little longer. Edward was laying on his back mouth open and snoring slightly. I kissed him on his neck and went down to his shoulders and chest. He stirred a bit but didn't wake up. I kissed lover and lower and licked the spot where the deep V was pointing down to his huge cock. I would say he was 9 1/2 or 10 inches which is a bit big for a white man. I've seen porn and those black guys are the only ones with 10 inch cocks. But thats besides the point. I'm glad my husband is well endowed. I licked the V and his eyes flutter but didn't open all the way. His cock moved hitting my chin. I think his morning wood was coming into play. I skipped over his cock and placed my watery mouth on his balls. His eyes flew open as I sucked and massaged my tongue on it. I popped them out of my mouth before gathering salivia and spit on them. He moaned and his hand massaged my scalp. It was my turn to moan for I just loved it when he grabbed my head during sex. It felt so good to know I pleased him.

"Don't tease." He whispered. His cock was fully hard yet, but it was getting there. I rubbed my hand over his balls rubbing my spit around them. His eyes closed. I knew he loved it. I smiled internally. The clock read 9:22. I could have some fun for a while longer. I used my mouth to still his throbbing erection. His hips thrusted forward pushing him deeper in my mouth. I've had practice perfecting my deep throat. From porn and my sexual past, I could please Edward in ways, I knew Tanya and Kate couldn't. Tanya would gag if she had too much banana in her mouth and I overheard Kate say she liked sex "face to face" her words, not mine. I pushed him all the way into my mouth letting saliva coat the skin where his cock meets his body. He moaned. I pulled him out slowly so that just the tip was in my mouth. I made a popping sound when I took it out, yet my mouth never left the tip. I used more spit to coat his tip before replacing my tongue with where my mouth was. His hand pulled at my hair as his balls tightened in my hand. I put him fully back into my mouth and moaned over it.

"Oh gosh Bella." He said. "Don't stop." I wasn't planning to, through my side vision the clock read 9:27. Shit, was this this slow or what? I put him all the way back into my mouth before "swallowing" him. "Oh oh Bella, yes do that again." I moaned before gaining my composure. This stuff is hard work. I closed my eyes before swallowing him again. I couldn't take much more so pushed him out and made a choking noise. He was too foucused on his own pleasure to notice. His eyes were squeezed shut. I released his balls from my hand. I gathered up more spit before putting it on his cock. I used my hand to massage it all over before moving up his body. I spread my legs and bent my knees on both sides of his waist. He grabbed my hips and looked at me. The tiny tank top I was wearing was making my skin feel warm. I took it off and threw it over the clock, so if he looked, he couldn't tell the time. His eyes gazed down at my breast. He sat up and took the left nipple in his mouth.

"Oh Edward." My nipples hurt after having Eliza and they were very sore, yet any slight touch felt so good. I massaged his long bronze hair with both hands and he bite, licked and pinched my nipples. While he had one his mouth the other was being pinched. I was so _wet_, so _horny,_ I just couldn't take anymore. I pushed him down on the bed. His head hitting his pillow. I grabbed his cock in my hand and positioned it at my opening. I slowly slid down. We both moaned in unison. Gosh I could never get over how amazing he felt. His hands gripped my hips roughly. He moved me at the pace he wanted, which was fast and rough.

"Yes, Edward." I moaned. My head falling back as he pushed us both to esctasy. I was close, but I didn't want to come just yet. I tried to slow down, but he was relentless. His eyes were closed. Well so much for making love. "I want you on top baby." I wanted to feel his weight on top of me. To feel have him look into my eyes and kiss me.

"I'm so close."

"I want you on top."

His pelvis went up as he came inside of me, moaning my name. His hands fell from my side and his eyes were still closed. Well that was fun. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face as his cock softened in side of me before slipping out.

"That was amazing." I'm glad one of us enjoyed it. I got of him and laid on my side. He laid there for a few minutes before sitting up. He moved my shirt from the bed.

"Crap, it's 9:35. I'm going to buy us an alarm clock. I'm late for work." He said before going to the bathroom to shower. Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom. He showered brushed his teeth and combed his hair. He had his suit on and was tying his tie. "Can you help me with this?"

Gosh he was the only 44 year old man who didn't know how to tie a tie properly and still wears one every day. I sat up with my knees on the bed and tied his tie.

"You should get ready. I think Tanya made breakfast." I nodded, but when he left the room I laid back in bed. _This is what you signed up for Bella. You made your bed now lay in it. _I jumped out of bed. I got chills as I walked to the bathroom. I showered and washed my hair and brushed my teeth. Walking downstairs Ethan and Eric were doing their homework. Their first day of school was an eventful one. They both warmed up to the idea and they both were pretty darn happy. I kissed both of them on the cheek. Eliza was watching Spongebob and eating cheerios in her high chair. She laughed when the yellow sponge tried to pick up and stick with two marshmellows. I shook my head. Edward and Tanya's oldest child KellyAnne sat with Eliza.

"Thanks for helping out. I overslept."

"Of course Bells." KellyAnne and I were close to the same age. I'm 6 years older than she is and I know that Tanya hates it. I can't help it I fell in love with a man half my age. She loved my house and the kids and baby sat a lot. She was an angel and I think I was her best friend not that I was complaining. She told me things she felt she couldn't share with her mom.

"So hows Josh?" I asked. Josh was her boyfriend. He's 23 and in college and if her other moms and dad knew, they would freak out.

"He's great, I just get the feeling he wants more. You know sex." Oh no.

"You've had sex with him?"

"No, but I know he wants to. He kinda expects it."

"Does he pressure you?" She shook her head. "Do you guys fool around?"

"Well we kiss but thats it."

"What kind of kissing?"

"A little."

"Like making out?"

"Yes."

"What else?"

"Anything else would be...sex right?"

I sat down next to her on the couch. I moved Eric's toy truck so she could sit closer. The boys went outside to play football with their brothers which left Kelly, Eliza and I. Eliza was on to her next show Fairyodd parents and was drinking her milk.

"Sex is a lot of things sweetie. I read a book. It was about sex and what it means. This woman wrote about her experience in which she would count the number of sexual partners she had. She got up to 10 before she started to dabble in sex with women. She explained that her number was becoming confusing because of all the hype over sex. What is it? Is it when a man puts his penis in a woman? Is it oral? Is it anal or vaginal. Is sex just intercourse? Is it a feeling? She finally realized that sex was the emotional aspect. When she broke up with he boyfriend, her and her best friend fooled around, but there was no intercourse, yet she felt sexual and she was pleased at the end of it. She knew that sex was a feeling. I believe the same thing. You love Josh. You guys have been dating for two years and our religion is strict. No sex and I will not tell you to do something that goes aganist our religion. If you're confused, talk to him about it. If you feel comfortable with things as they are that's fine. You have to make the man chase you. Tease him a little. Make him crave you and give him something to think about. Just don't do anything you feel like its sex. Whether its vaginal or oral if you feel uncomfortable don't do it. And if this boy is pressuring you, you don't need him you hear?"

"Thanks Bella." She hugged me.

"I'm going to the mall wanna come?"

"Oh honey, I have a wives meeting. It's my night to cook dinner and host game night. And the house is a mess. Maybe tomorrow when I get my allowance."

"I have to work." I sighed.

"We'll hang out I promise." I kissed her cheek and she kissed Eliza goodbye. I rubbed my baby girls hair. She was getting bigger each day.

"I love you." I said before taking her out of the high chair. I put her behind her baby gate so I can remove toys and things off the floor.

After cleaning for an hour and a half. I laid Eliza down for her nap upstairs to start mopping. I didn't want those chemicals near my baby. The boys were at Kate's eating sloppy joes and my stomach began to growl from missing breakfast. I knew that at the wives meeting they were going to lay into me for that. After finishing up mopping and cleaning the dishes, I went to the closet to take out the board games. Monopoly and Scatagories for the older kids, Connect Four and Checkers for the younger kids and Barbies for Eliza. Edward, Tanya, Kate and I were going to play Spades and I declare war. It was going to be a fun night. Once I put everything in their correct order the older and younger kids would play in the living room while the rest of us and Eliza would play in the dining room, I started to get dinner together. I was making meatloaf, mashed potatoes, corn and carrot cake. While the meat loaf was in the oven and the corn and potatoes were done, I started to mix the ingrediants for my carrot cake. I never knew how to make it my scratch but I made an amazing cake from the box. The meatloaf was almost done so I moved it the the bottom shelf and put the cake on the top. Ten minutes later Roger, Tim, Eric and Ethan came running in from the back door.

"No running!" I yelled. "The cake will fall." All the boys stopped running and walked softly through the kitchen, "No jumping upstairs, your sister is sleep and the cake is baking."

"Yes mom, yes mother Bella." The boys said. I put the lid on the potatoes and corn and took the meat loaf out. I used the left over juice from in the pan, poured it into a bowl and added some ketcup. I poured it over the meat loaf and slowly put it back in the oven. The cake was coming out perfectly and just in time. The girls would be over in 15 minutes and Edward would be home in an hour. Then, we can eat and start game night. !5 minutes later, the girls and I were sitting at my dining room table holding hands and silently praying.

"We are always together when we are holding hands." Tanya said. We finished our prayer and Tanya opened her daily planner.

"Bella, I wanted to discuss something with you." Here we go. "We have a schedule in place because we need the schedule, it makes sure we all have equal opportunities with our husband. Each night we have with Edward, we have to split our time so that we can be alone with him and he can have time to spend with the kids. Now, we know sometimes things happen like our menstural or our time gets cut short or goes longer. But," She looked at me like she was my mom. "We cannot miss out on family events." I snickered inside. Family events, what was this the Brady Bunch? I nodded like everything she was saying was right.

"Well it just so happened that Edward wanted to make love this morning so we did. I was a bit worn out from love making the night before and morning that I couldn't get up. Sorry if I offended you or breakfast."

"Don't be wise Bella, no sassing from you. Tanya shows you nothing but respect and you should show her the same. You're third. Get it. What we say goes."

"Oh give me a break Kate. You treat me like your personal servant and I miss one family breakfast and you guys are jumping down my throat. Come on. I thought we here to talk Edward and household."

"We aren't trying to attack you Bella we just feel its disrespectful."

"I miss one family breakfast and I'm disrespectful? How about this. Its family dinner here and game night. It was a mistake so just get over it. Stop harpering over it it's over." Tanya sighed deeply and Katie rolled her eyes. I knew I won this battle.

Today we have to talk about a few things. First, next week is Ethan's birthday. Second, I need your list of repairs so that Edward can bring home the supplies. Next Thursday is Edward's meeting with the commerical lady. There's going to be a commerical featuring the new store so Bella, he will need his blue pants and white shirt washed. Next Saturday is Taylor's baptism. I'm going to get her a nice bible and Kate, Edward's white outfit needs to be washed."

"And what will you be doing boss lady?" I asked.

"Well, firstly don't call me that and secondly, I've been called in to work all week next week so I'll do as much as I can."

"Of course you will. You just push everything to the second and third wife while you work. How lovely _boss lady._ If you shall know, Eliza's doctor appointment is on tuesday so I'll need a car."

"Catch a cab." Tanya replied. Great another cab.

"Why do I have to lug my kids into a cab all the time, I need a car. I get stranded everywhere."

"Well maybe if you treated your sisterwives better we would get you one." Kate said. Wow. My sisterwives are fucking awesome.

"Fine, I'll tell Edward."

"Oh you will will you? Bella how about we tell Edward the way you talk to us. The whole lovemaking thing really? I'm sure he will love to know about you throwing your sex life around. If you would know, if Edward wanted to give you a car he would."

"Kate that's real low, I was saying how I was going to tell Edward about getting me a car. You're just a tattle tale." I stood up reached between Tanya's arms that were gripping the ends of the table and grabbed the envelope that said Bella. Every Saturday we get our 'allowance.' It's 500 a piece and it should last us the entire week. I always save 200 and put it in my safe just in case things get bad. I'm a non working mom with 3 kids. I need a little back up plan. I put the money in a drawer and put the cake next to the window. I wanted it to cool compeletly before putting the icing on. I transfered all the food to the dining room table while the girls got the kids to wash their hands and get ready for dinner. I put Kate in her high chair as everyone else sat down.

Edward arrived just in time. Everyone was ready for him to bless the food so that we could eat. He greeted everyone giving all of us small kisses, before taking his seat at the head of the table. I sat next to Kate who sat next to Edward and Tanya sat next to Edward and across from Kate. God forbid I want to sit next Edward, thats a no no. the kids just sit where every. I try to put Eliza next to Kelly or Mike so they can help her eat.

We are all eating, especially me. I was pushing my food down my throat that Kate told me to slow down.

"That's what happens when you miss breakfast." Tanya said. I looked at Edward hoping for him to defend me. Nothing.

"I have to ice the cake." I said with my mouth full of meat loaf. After eating dinner and cake, we all got settled for game night.

"Baby, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked Edward after washing dishes. He was brushing his teeth upstairs before we got ready to play cards. He nodded and I continued. "Can we be partners in Spades, Kate still isn't too good and I don't know." He spit and rinsed his mouth out.

"Now you know Tanya won't be happy, but if you want you can ask her." He said. He was about to leave the bathroom when I grabbed his hand.

"How was work?"I asked pulling him closer to me.

"Ok. How was your day?"

"Bad, I cooked and cleaned all day. I missed my husband and I want you to show me some affection."

"Bella I don't have time for this. I'm tired and you're not helping. You could show Tanya and Kate some respect. You should help out more and don't bad mouth them."

"I wasn't bad mouthing them Edward. I had an opinion and I expressed my self. That's what you do in a marriage. I'm expressing myself to them and you and quite frankly I don't want you guys gaining up on me. I want them to show me respect and I want you to pay me some attention. I want you to talk to me about work and things going on and stop treating me like a child."

"I treat you like a child, because you insist on acting like one. So please lets go downstairs and enjoy our time."

He left the bathroom after scolding me. Fine, if you want me to act like an adult. I'll be the greatest fucking adult alive. Let the games begin.

**OOOOO. I hope you enjoyed. Please review. Let me know if you hate it or love it. This was not beta'd so excuse the mistakes, I'm looking for someone to beta for me. I'm trying to take this serious and it would be great if I had volunteers. Sorry its short I know. I just needed a new chapter out because I felt so bad. Check out my other baby, Forbidden Love. You guys are the best so please please please review :)) You guys rock. Any advice or feedback or comments or anything anything at all just please review! Click the little button and let me know your thoughts, I reply to all reviews. **

**~Robsessed23**


	4. See Through You

**A/N: Hey you guys! Thanks for the support I am happy to progress with this story, but I still have no beta. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Love or Twilight**

_Everybody loves the way, they do oh, everybody cares a lot_

_Oh, everybody cares a lot, they do_

_Everybody knows our love will do _

_And they'll see through you _

_Everybody loves the way, they do _

_Oh, everybody cares a lot, they do_

_Oh, everybody knows our love will do_

_And they'll see through you_

_No one ever knows how I love you _

_No one ever feels like I feel you _

_Oh, no one understands the way you do _

_And I'll see through you _

_Oh, no one ever knows how I love you_

_No one ever feels like I feel you _

_Oh, no one understands the way you do _

_I'll see through you_

_Everybody loves the way, they do _

_Oh, everybody cares a lot, they do _

_Everybody knows our love will do _

_And they'll see through you _

_No one ever knows how I love you _

_No one ever feels like I feel you _

_Oh, everybody knows, and they'll see... _

_see through _you

Sundays were a special day in our homes. Edward was off and we usually went somewhere nice as a family. Mainly, we went to La Push beach as did everyone else in Forks. First it was church, of course, which we had just came from. We ate a big breakfast of french toast, eggs, bacon and home fries before heading off in our three cars. My kids and I drove with Edward since we didn't have a car. He just won't let up. After Edward's lovely preaching, I felt closer to God and the family every Sunday. Then we would spend our afternoons on the beach. Even if it were chilly, we would always have so much fun on the beach and being around everyone in town. The main thing about Forks, is we are divided into three sections. The majority of us practice polygamy and we live in the surburban area. The other practicing polygamist live in the rural part and they like to think of it as a compound, though its a very small one. The prophet is Aro King, Katie's dad. Edward and Aro have a tense relationship due Aro and Edward's dad kicking Edward off the compound at thirteen. But they have to coexist because Edward is thought of as an influential person in Forks, which Aro hates, and Aro is his father in law. When Tanya was dying Kate nursed her back to health, which caused Edward to fall in love with her and take her up as a second wife. Katie's relationship with Aro is different than any other father daughter relationship I've seen. She thinks of him as God which is pretty sick. He loves her, the way he loves his other twenty children, but he dictates to her. She tries to please him in every way, and being quite sneaky at it, but hey, not everyone is like my dad and I. He raised me in the Catholic home, which is the third section of Forks. Non polygamist, some even known Morman. They live in the La Push beach area. My dad, Jacob and his family, the rest of my family and a few scattered others are welcoming to our lifestyle, with the exception of a few who don't want us 'freaks' to cross the 'border' of the beach. If one of us do, there will be problems. My dad and the rest of the people were shocked when I started dating Edward Cullen. My mom took it hard because she's such a free spirit. Our family loves to dance and sing and wear and say what we want, so for me to become a Morman was a shock to everyone on La Push, resulting in me being shun by a few old friends.

I was Isabella Swan, cheerleader, prom queen, tough chick with a wicked waist. I loved to dance and party. I showed lots of skin and got tattoos and piercings. I couldn't fit into one group because I was a cheerleader, track star, soccer star, prom queen, surfer, dancer, and if you hurt me or someone I loved I would kick your ass. Everyone had high hopes for me to leave this small town and become the next Britney Spears, or the next Paris Hilton. So when I decided that Edward was for me, I shocked everyone in town. I wasn't normal, by an means. I played football with my brothers and had four tattoos and two piercings. I think the thing that shocked everyone more than me marrying Edward was Edward marrying me. He owned two businesses, had two wives, was a preacher and an activist in the community. For him to marry wild, yet sweet Bella Swan was a shocker to everyone as well. The fact that he was willing to help me learn the Morman way, to tame me and love me was something special. Today would be fun because everyone in town would go to the La Push beach hall and have our annual high school vote. It's like everyone in town voted for their favorite couple, the towns clown, the best looking girl, guy and child, etc. Just like you would in high school. This was a bit childish to me, untill people started viewing me as an adult.

I changed my kids our of their church clothes into their bathing suits. I put the boys in their boxers and told them to put their play clothes on ontop of it. Eliza wouldn't be swimming but I changed her clothes and put on some house clothes she wear to go to the beach. She was cranky in church, so i had to take her outside for a small walk. I changed her diaper and sat her in her playpen with a bottle. She laid down as she drank her milk. I knew she would be sleep soon so I made sure Edward put her stroller in the car. I made the boys and I some turkey sandwhiches, before putting on my bathing suit. I loved it so much. I was a bit revealing for Tanya and Kate's taste, but I knew Edward wouldn't mind. I made the pledge to be an adult, but I could still be a cute adult. Since our disagreement, the four of us haven't had a chance to talk, not that I wanted to. After eating I changed into my white with red poka dot bikini with a small little skirt that came to the top of my but. I put my hair in a messy bun and slipped on my bathing suit red cover up. I walked downstairs and told the boys to brush their teeth. I knew Tanya was packing food for everyone so I didn't bother. I got three beach towels and put them in my beach bag. I had sun lotion and Eliza's pampers and some milk to put in the cooler. I got a few of her other toys before putting my shades on and walking to the car. Edward was helping Tanya put the cooler in her car. I strapped Eliza in her seat who was fighting off sleep. I told the boys to buckle up before getting in the car. Edward slid in the drivers seat two minutes later.

"Is everyone strapped in?"

The boys and I nodded. "Ok, well we're off." Edward said with a smile. I gave him a small smile before he started the car and took off.

"Alice and Rose are excited to see you."

"Yeah I miss them too."

Alice and Rosalie are Edward's younger sisters. They got off the compound as soon as they were twelve to live with Edward, Carlise and Esme. Thank God. Who knows who they would have married. When Rose was 20, she married my older brother Emmett Swan. He was of course smitten by her. For a long time they were mongamous, but after five years and two kids they decided that they wanted to live the principle. They brought their second wife Jenny and quickly married her. Their third was a fire cracker from Texas. Her name was Sara and we were the same age. Alice married Jasper Hale. His parents dumped him by the side of the road when he was 15. He was taken up by Carlise and Esme as well and Rose and Edward saw him as a brother, but not Alice. They dated for years before breaking up. When Jasper married Maria from the compund, Alice was heartbroken, but determined to get back with him After a much need make up talk, they got married. Jasper took his third wife a month ago. Her name is Angela and I love her. She's sweet and humble. But Alice and Rosalie will always be my best friends. I know my friendships with them created jealousy from Kate and Tanya because Alice doesn't really like them. Alice and Edward are very close and her opinion matters a lot to Edward and they still feel threatend by the 4'7 girl. Rosalie was cold to Kate, but like Tanya. I felt as though Alice and Rose were my sisterwives. All of us had a different perspective of polygamy. They taught me a lot, and because Rose is first wife, I can see where Tanya is coming from. And because Alice is second wife I see where Kate was coming from. I was excited to see them.

"What are you thinking so hard about over there?"

I looked over at Edward. "I'm just excited to see everyone."

"Me too, the people from the compound are coming."

I groaned. "All they do is whisper about us about how we have low morals and stare."

"Well its that annual vote thing and they are apart of Forks as well."

I rolled my eyes. "They never win anything."

"Yeah they do."

"I just don't like those girls, they stare at me funny."

"Maybe they like you."

I hit his shoulder softly before giggling.

"You'll be suprised how many lesbians are on the compound."

"And gays?"

He nodded. "Well they shouldn't be so judgemental."

"You're right."

"What do you think would have happened if you stayed on the compound?"

"I would have been place with wives."

"When you left did you want to go back?"

"Yes, I missed my mom and sisters, but on the compound women don't have much of a choice."

"I'm sorry that happened."

Edward smiled. "I'm not, I have three beautiful wives and eight wonderful children. I met two of the greatest people alive Carlise and Esme and I have two amazing businesses. I'm glad I got kicked out." My heart fluttered when he called me beautiful. It's ashame that one statement from a man could make me so happy. It's been a long time since he called me beauiful or told me he loved me and I was itching for some love. My smile turned upside down. After that we drove in silence for the next twenty minutes.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow is my night. Can we go to the movies?"

Edward shook his head no. "I really want to see that movie Transformers. Maybe we can take the boys and Tanya can watch Eliza."

Another head shake. "It's our night, we won't interfer with anything. It's our night."

He shook his head again. What an asshole. As we pulled into the parking lot, it took everything in me not to cry. I wasn't good at holding in tears when it came to my husband so a couple fell when I helped the boys out. The stretched and helped me with Eliza's stroller. She was asleep with her binky in her mouth. I picked her up and put her in the stroller. My hands were shaking and I felt like I was going to pass out. The tears fell freely over my face. I took a deep breath and wiped my eyes before pushing the baby towards Tanya's car.

"Mommy are you okay?" Ethan asked me. I nodded. I wiped my eyes some more.

"Oh Bella why are your eyes so red?"

Edward looked at me as he put the cooler on the ground.

"Something flew in it when I got out the car."

"Would you like me to look?"

"No it's fine. I'm going to the bathroom. I'll take the kids with me."

Before they could reply I pushed Eliza towards the bathroom with Eric and Ethan on both sides of me. When I got to the bathroom, I washed my face while the boys used the bathroom. I changed Eliza's pamper before putting her back in the stoller. The four of us went to the beach. When we got towards everyone, Alice came running towards me. I smiled and caught her as she crashed into me. I lifted her off the sand a little and squeezed her tight.

"I've missed you sooo much." She said hugging me tighter. I agreed before letting her go. She took Eliza out and gave her kiss as the boys hugged her legs. Rose was about two inches taller than me, so we could hug like Alice and I could but we sure tried.

"Where's your spouses?"

"At the car, your brother hurt my feelings and I just thought I come to the beach before I said something inappropriate to him."

"They still gaining up on you?"

"Of course, that's what they do best, but I'm suprised at how Edward's treating me. He's never been this mean before, so I don't know whats going on."

"I'll talk to him."

"Not here Rose, I want to enjoy the day without arguing, and I'm trying this new thing where I don't get so emotional."

"Who are you and what have you done with our best friend?" Alice asked while holding Eliza. I just laughed.

"Hey Bella when came we hug you?" I heard Jacob yell from the water. I told Alice and Rose to bring the boys down as I ran to say hello to everyone. After hugging about a dozen people, Edward, Tanya, Kate and the kids were all here.

"Where have you been lovely?"

"Taking care your grandkids." I smiled at my dad. He gave me a kiss on the forehead before saying hi to the kids. I laid my towel out next to Alice and Rose and as far away from my spouses as possible. I took my cover-up off revealing my two piece. I heard a few whistles and cat calls from the guys. I smiled and stuck my middle finger up. I looked over at my family. Edward stared at me with an expressionless face. Tanya and Kate shook their heads, along with the compound women. I laid down on my back. Alice pinched my butt.

"Hey." I shrieked. "What did I do?"

"You know how that upsets people."

"That's why I wore it." The three of us laughed. Eliza sat on her towel like a good girl. I rubbed her skin with baby lotion and told the boys to put on some lotion as well. After we all were lotioned up, I took the three of them to the water.

"Stay close boys, no to far." It was a nice day and the waves weren't too strong, but I would hate for them to get swept away. I sat down with Eliza so she could feel the water yet it wouldn't hit her face. When a wave hit her feet, she would jump up and down in my arms and laugh. I kissed her and laughed. Edward came and sat next to us.

"You like the water don't you baby?" She held her hands out for him so he took her. When he did, I stood up to play with the boys. If he wanted to talk, I didn't want to. When I wanted to talk to him he didn't have a word to say so screw him. I picked Eric up and spun him around before doing the same to Ethan. When a big wave would come we would hold on to each other but still get swept away. They laughed before decided the salt water was too nasty and went to play with their brothers. I stayed in and watched each wave overlap the one in front.

"Wow sis, you really know how to push everyone's buttons." Emmett's voice came from behind me. I smiled at the big man before jumping in his arms for a bear hug. A huge wave came that would have knocked me down if my brother hadn't been holding me.

"What's up?"

"I don't know Isabella, what's up with that bathing suit?"

I sighed. "Its the beach Emmett. Why do I have to wear what everyone else is wearing?"

"Because you're married and should cover yourself up."

"No, I shouldn't have too. The bikini is tasteful. I covers everything but my legs and arms. Its not showing no clevage and it covers my butt entirely. What's so wrong with it?"

"You're husband doesn't like it."

"He said that?"

"He didn't have to. It's all over his face."

"Well, I don't like being treated like a slave. Cooking, cleaning, ironing his clothes, making sure everything is right at home and making love to him when he wants, shouldn't I get a reward. All I want is for him to take me out to dinner, the movies, hell, I'll settle for getting some ice cream or riding in the car alone. Jesus why can't he hold me at night or tell me he loves me? So forgive me if I want a little male attention." I got out the water walking towards Jacob, and Paul.

"Hey good looking what's up?" Jake asked. Jacob was my childhood friend, I consider him my brother. We were real trouble makers. Getting into fights, stealing, and skipping school were on the list of many things that drove our parents wild. But we were both good students. We got good grades and had a bright future ahead of us. After I lost my virginity to my boyfriend, Jacob and I fooled around some. It was amazing sex, but afterwords we would do something that we shouldn't like talk or eat dinner at our family houses. Those were very awkward, so we decided to stop fooling around. Jacob has had a girlfriend for two years name. Her name is Reneesme. Weird right? She totally cool and down to earth. The three of them, Jake, Nessie and Paul were sitting on beach chairs. I sat in the one next to Jake, located my kids, Eliza was still with Edward who was looking at me and the boys were playing chase with Mike, before saying, "Nothing much. Just tired."

"Yeah. How was church?"

"It was really nice." I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes letting the sun hit my skin.

"Where did you get that bikini?" Nessie asked.

"Old Navy. I took a cab when they had a sale which was awesome."

"Cool, why did you take a cab?"

"My spouses refuse to get me a car. They think I'll run away or get lost even though I've lived in Forks all my life." I laughed.

"That sucks." Paul said.

"Yeah, but hey what can you do?"

"Come to the house next week and check out the truck I just finished." Jake said. "It's totally you're style and I justed finished it off."

"How much?" I asked sitting up.

"Well Bells, you're my best friend so I'll give you a discount."

I leaped over and hugged him. "Oh my gosh you're the best best friend in the entire world."

He laughed.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled. I giggled and blew her a kiss. After talking to Nessie and Jake some more we all moved into the beach house that would host the awards presentation. I put my coverup on before taking the kids inside. We all had to sit as a family at a table. We all sat at the table that said 'Cullen'. I sat between Mike and Eric. Eliza was with Kate drinking her bottle.

"Hello residents of Forks, after a long day we're going to get right in to the awards." Larry the creater said. I wonder if other cities did this. I shook my head and smiled. I took my hair out of my bun and shook it loose letting it hit the middle of my back. Larry named the first award.

"This is the award for the best looking male in Forks. Here are the nominees: Emmett Swan, Paul Black, Jacob Black, Edward Cullen, Jasper Hale. Kenny Michaels, Brad Jones and Dave Greg." Everyone clapped after each name. "When we announce the number, can the male just stand and we will give you your award. That goes for all the winners tonight. And the winner is Edward Cullen." Everyone clapped loudly. He stood with a smile while accepting his award. There were five other awards that were given out before they got to the best ones.

"This is the award for best looking female in Forks. Here are the nominees: Rosalie Swan, Tanya Cullen, Maria Hale, Isabella Swan, Alice Cullen, Jessica Stone, Angela Hale and Linda Stone." Everyone clapped. I looked at Kate who wasn't smiling. Usually she would get nominated, I wonder what changed between then and now for everyone not to put her in the nominations. I frowned for her. "And the winner is Isabella Swan." I blushed as everyone stared at me and clapped. I gave a grin before standing and accepting my plastic award. Oh God how lame can this get. I grinned a bit more before sitting down and letting Eric touch it. Edward smiled at me from across the table. The next and last award was for best couple. Every year since Edward and I were married, I wanted this award, but each year Tanya and Edward would win. This year, I really could care less who won.

"The last and final award is for best couple. Since we have a lot of couples and many couples with more than one person this list will be a bit longer. First we will name the nominees of only two people. Here they are: Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen, Edward and Tanya Cullen, Emmett and Rosalie Swan, Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan, Dave and Kelly Greg. The winners for this award is Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

Wow that was unexpected. I stood up along with Edward. This time Katie and Tanya didn't clap. I smiled before sitting back down.

"The nominees for polygamist couples are between four families. The Cullens, The Swans, and The Michaels. The winners are the Cullens. Edward, Tanya, Kate and I all stood. Never has that happened. Emmett and his family would always win and Tanya would always win the other two catergories I won, all in all, this was awkward and flattering. People liked me they really liked me. I joked in my head. We all said goodbye to each other and packed everything we owned. After promising to call my dad, Jacob, Alice and Rose, I gather the boys who were walking zombies while Eliza slept in Edward's arms. I held our plastic trophies as Edward put Eliza in her car seat and strapped the boys in. As soon as we pulled off the boys were asleep. The car ride was silently for five minutes before Edward broke it.

"The bikini was inappropriate."

Show him you're an adult Bella. Be strong. "I won't wear it again if you don't like it." I said laying my head on the head rest. I looked over at Edward. He had a look of surprise.

"Thank you."

I nodded. The rest of the ride was silent untill we pulled up to our house. When the car stopped, I got out and woke the boys up. They were very tired but I couldn't hold all three of them. I picked up Eliza and the boys and I walked into the house. I left the stroller and my bag in the car, but it's fine, I'll get them tomorrow. I told the boys to take off their clothes and shower before getting in the bed. I laid Eliza down, before helping the boys. Eric got in first and I helped him wash his hair and things. Then Ethan who didn't need as much help, but I stayed with him anyway. I tucked the boys in and kissed them goodnight. I left their door slightly open and went in my bedroom. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

**(Turn on Country Strong's Give into Me right now!)**

He stood up and grabbed my waist. His lips softly touched mine. This was wrong, but it felt so good. I ran my hand into his soft hair. He smelt like the beach. I opened my mouth as his tongue pushed in. I moaned when his hands softly crept up my cover up to squeeze my butt. I felt the flesh between my thighs tingle with pleasure. He broke the kiss to still his tongue in my ear. I moaned as he licked the sweet spot. He took his tongue out and blew in my ear. He whispered, "You're so beautiful." I closed my eyes as the tears crept through. When I opened the a few fell on his bare shoulder. He pushed me back slightly and pulled the cover up over my head. He then kissed my bare shoulder. Pushing the strap of my bikini top down, he kissed from my shoulder to my neck then back down nibbling on my shoulder bone. I pushed him back till he sat on the bed. I took my bathing suit off while standing in between his legs. I felt the sand in weird places on my body making me feel uncomfortable. I walked to our bathroom and pushed the glass door back to turn on the hot water. I stepped in my body facing the water. I felt Edward at the door entrance. I grabbed the dove soap from the soap holder and gathered suds in my hand. Edward pulled the door open. He was naked and erect, but didn't make any moves to get in the shower. I washed my neck and shoulder where he kissed me. I ran the bar over my stomach and legs. He watched me as I washed my body. I placed the soap on my wet sex. I got a good lather as I washed away the sand in between my legs. I washed my breast and ass. After all the sand was out I grabbed my shampoo and gave my hair a good lather. I closed my eyes as I scrubbed at my scalp. I felt his hand touch my stomach. I sighed with content. I washed the shampoo out of my hair completely before stepping out in front of Edward. I left the shower on so he could get in as well. Before I could grab my towel, Edward gripped my waist and picked me up. My legs wrapped around him tightly as he stepped in the shower. He pushed me against the wall and placed soft kisses on my breast bone. I massaged his scalp as he kissed my clevage. I positioned my self lower so my clit hit the prick of his cock. He closed his eyes and buried his face into my neck.

"I love you so much, so much." He whispered. He put me down softly letting my pussy feel his cock as I slid down it. He washed himself much faster than I did with the soap. He turned the water off and turned back to me. "Give in to me."

_I'm gonna wear you down_

_I'm gonna make you see_

_I'm gonna get to you _

_You're gonna give into me_

_I'm gonna start a fire _

_You're gonna feel the heat_

_I'm gonna burn for you _

_You're gonna melt for me _

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms _

_Come on, Come on_

_Give in to me_

_You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt_

_My heart is set on you_

_I don't want no one else_

_And if you don't want me_

_I guess I'll be all by myself_

_Come on, Come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, Come on_

_Give into me_

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in_

_Untill I'm under you're skin_

_I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms_

_Come on, Come on, Come on_

_Give in to me_

_Give into me _

**Such a beautiful song. You guys should watch Country Strong its a great movie . Give into Me was sand by Garrett and Leighton and her voice was perfect. I listened to it while writing the shower scene and it's 4:45 am and I had to put it in this chapter. So do you think Bella will give in or do the adult thing and tell him to go to his other wife's house because that's not their night? Stay tuned to find out. What do you guys think of Alice, Jacob, Nessie, Rose and the whole three sections and award thing? Do you think it's weird? When I was writing it I thought it was weird, but hey its fanfiction and its fake so I'll do what I want. I know its out of this world, but that's how I envison there life. Nothing like that will happen again since its Septemeber and they won't go to the beach a lot. But September means Bella's birthday and her and Edward's anniversay. So fans of the show do you remember what happened on the second season and third episode of Big Love? Well expect that to happen on the next chapter. If you hate it or love it, review it. Thats the only way I can tell what you guys want to see happen to these characters. Check out Forbidden Love while you're at it, but click the button below and review. Even if its an aww or eww or sucky, I wanna know how you guys feels. S/B: HURRICANE IRENE IS HITTING THE EAST COAST AND I'M SCARED BECAUSE I'M IN JERSEY AND CAN'T SWIM. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE BE SAFE, TAKE CARE YOUR FAMILIES AND HOMES, AND WATCH THE NEWS. BE ALERT!**

**~ROBSESSED23**


	5. Pick Up the Pieces

**A/N: Hey you guys! I haven't had much reviewers, but I hope people are reading, because I will keep writing for the few of you who do read it. Reviews make me happy, just so you know. Sorry for the late update. School started and I'll be busier than ever! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Love or Twilight**

_If I was a drift on an ocean all alone_

_You came and rescued me_

_When I was far from home_

_Rush of love around my heart_

_Just as I fell apart_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again _

_Ooo yeah _

_Careful, we're fragile and easily _

_we break In your arms_

_I'm certain It's all the love we make_

_Rush of love around my heart_

_Just as you take my hand _

_Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

_I'll write your name in Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)_

_We'll drift away in to each others eyes_

_Nobody ever cared as much for me_

_Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain_

_You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again_

For the first time in a long time, I was excited. I was smiling from ear to ear because Edward and I were finally going on a date. I applied my make up and curled my hair before slipping on my little black dress. It was skin tight and showed off my new figure. In high school, I was flat chested and had no butt. After three children, my breast are full and my hips and thighs are wider. I look like a women. I put some more lip gloss on before slipping into my two inch heels and grabbing my purse. Finally, I was going to spend alone time with my husband. No crying babies, no sisterwives, no toys everywhere, just us. I walked downstairs and saw my boys.

"You look pretty momma." Eric said. He was finishing his sloppy joe while Ethan poured them some milk, shaking his head in agreement.

"Thank you honey. You boys be good for your sister." KellyAnne smiled while feeding Eliza some baby food. I gave the boys kisses before hugging Kelly and kissing Eliza. I was ready to go, but I couldn't find Edward. I went to our joined back yard and walked to the house on the far right which was Katie's. I would never understand why I was placed in the middle, but I have no complaints, I can see and hear everything that goes on in the other houses. That's the beautiful of glass windows and a joined back yard you can see everything. I slid the glass door open and stepped in. Katie was doing dishes while her boys played catch.

"Boys no running in the house." I said sternly. They stopped and went to the living room to run some more. Katie shook her head.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen Edward?"

"No, why are you all dressed up?"

"It's our night and we made a dinner date."

"A dinner date? He and Tanya already had dinner."

I shook my head, that can't be right Edward has to eat with the wife whose night it was, unless it's family dinner night. "Why would he do that we planned this two days ago?"

"I don't know Bella, why don't you ask him." Kate said in that, 'Why are you asking me stupid questions' face and tone I see so much. So cold. I walked out and went to Tanya's house. I opened the door to see Edward checking Tanya's forhead with the back of his hand. Her face was red and tears were streaming down her face. Edward still had his suit on from this morning. Well, there goes out date.

"What happened?" I asked Tanya, I rarely ever saw her sick expect for the pictures the kids took of her when she had cancer. They thought she was going to die so they wanted happy memories before she passed. She still looked so ill.

"Oh honey, I have a fever, Edward thinks it's the flu."

"It is the flu sweetie, you didn't get your flu shot this year."

"You're sweet, how did you remember?"

"I remember everything." Edward said kissing her flushed cheek. I felt like I was intruding. Edward turned to me and his frown got a little deeper.

"Look at how beautiful you look." He said smiling a sad smile. "I was so ready for our date, but you can understand why I can't right? I would hate to leave Tanya like this."

"She won't be alone, Kate can help her out."

Edward's face showed me he was disappointed. Fucking great! "I don't want to inconvience her."

What the fuck. Excuse my language, but seriously? "Edward," I said in a tight strained voice. "Kate took care of Tanya when she had _cancer, _I'm pretty sure she can handle the flu. Besides it's my night and we had plans that you promised to me."

"It's ok Edward just go." Tanya said tears welling up in her eyes; she got up at went upstairs. Edward gave me a face. Great, I'm in trouble.

"I didn't mean to make her cry, it's just this isn't the first time this has happened. I've wanted this date with you since before we had kids. I mean I get colds, and the flu and I just stay upstairs in my room. I don't want to be a bitch to her but it hurts my feelings too." When Edward didn't reply, I ran out the house and to mine. I wiped the tears falling from my cheek before telling Kelly she could go.

"I thought you and dad had a date?"

"No your mom is sick, you should go check on her."

I grabbed Eliza from her play pin before walking upstairs. I changed her diaper and gave her a bottle before tucking her in. I went to check on the boys who had toy trucks all over the floor and Spongebob on t.v. They were both sleeping so I kissed them and left. Once I got to my room I took off my dress and heels and headed to the shower. After a relaxing forty five minutes in the shower I call heaven, I brushed my teeth put on some panties. Edward was laying on the bed in his boxers watching the news. Uh Oh. When he say me he turned it off and patted to my space in bed. I walked over and got comfortable for the verbal lashing. But it never came, instead he said, "I know how hard this is. It's hard for me to understand each of your needs." He sighed before finishing. "At that moment, I thought Tanya needed me more, but I have to respect everyone's feelings. From now on, I can't treat you guys differently. You want a date, I understand, we can have a date here. I popped some popcorn, and I found an acceptable movie to watch. But no more talks about that other stuff. You have to respect the fact that they did indeed come before you and I will stop making you feel unimportant. Bella you are more than important to me. My secreatary is important. You are _everything." _I nodded. He kissed my lips before showing me the movie. I laughed out loud. The Lion King of course. This was Edward's favorite movie. He put the bowl of popcorn on the nightstand before putting the movie in. He turned off the lights before getting in bed. I cuddled up to him as the movie began. At that moment I forgot about everything else.

The next week was a fun one. Edward's second store was opening and we were going to see him and Emmett cut the ribbon. This was so exciting because when the first store was open, I wasn't around to enjoy it. But this was a big day for Forks. Even if we were small, Edward's and Emmett's store was our Home Depot/Walmart and we were very excited to have a new store. Maybe I could even get a car.

"Mmm is this home made?" Edward asked biting into a raspberry filled danish on the counter. I nodded.

"I made them this morning." Edward moaned again after taking another bite. He came behind me pressing himself into the top of my ass. Thank God the boys were upstairs getting dressed or they would have seen something huge in their daddy's pants.

"This is inapporpriate , what if your wife comes in and see you fooling around with the babysitter."

"Oh she won't mind." He started kissing the base of my neck. Doing dishes was the last thing on my mind with him kissing me, so I put the cup I was rinsing down. "In fact, it's perfectly fine since you're my wife also." He stuck him tongue in my ear. I felt the wetness seep through my panties and I couldn't hold in my excitement.

"Well in that case," I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I should make love to my husband." Edward smiled and kissed me with so much passion it made my head spin. I pointed to the kitchen closet filled with cleaning supplies and other non perishable foods. He gripped my waist just as Tanya cleared her throat. Edward backed up and I finished cleaning the cups the boys had juice in.

"Did the boys eat?"

I rolled my eyes like I wouldn't feed my kids. "Yes."

"What about Eliza?"

"I gave her a bottle." Edward said. "We all ate." He smiled at her silently telling her to relaxing. Thank gosh. "Did you?

She nodded softly. She looked nice. Her hair was pinned back neatly. She had on a jean skirt that came below her knee with a button downed blouse. I sighed. Why were my sisterwives so vanilla? I'm pretty sure Kate had on a jean skirt that came to her knee and a long sleeved botton down that was tucked in neatly and brown boots. I of course had to push their buttons with a white tank top, black tight pants, and black open toe heels. I love fucking with my sister wives. After Tanya took notice to what I was wearing she frowned.

"Bella what are you wearing?" I took a bite of my danish which I would regret.

"Clothes." I said with my mouth full. She shooked her head and called for the boys. The had on their jeans and well ironed shirts. The looked handsome.

"Hi dad." Ethan said.

"Hey buddy," Edward said digging in his pockets. "Choose a hand buddy." Edward said. Ethan laughed and choose the left hand. Edward opened it and popped out a 5 dollar bill. Ethan jumped and laughed running to show his brother. Soon Eric came and Edward handed him a 10 dollar bill in which he frowned.

"Don't be sad, Dad is being very generous boys." Tanya said. I laughed and poured some apple juice in one of Eliza's bottles.

"I'm ready." Katie said with the rest of the kids. As perdicted she was wearing what I thought. I laughed to myself and everyone left the houses.

The drive to the second store was fast. The store was nice with a big picture of Edward and Emmett. I was proud of Edward, but seeing my brother up there made me incredibly happy. Driving with Edward was nice, he would hold my hand everyone in a while. We would talk about our next week and he would talk to Eliza in their special talk. We got out the car to see mostly everyone standing. The store was bigger than in the car. There was a big red ribbon and a stadium with a microphone. Once we arrived the festivites began. Edward and Emmett gave a speech, followed by cutting the ribbon and taking a picture of Emmett Rose and their kids, followed by Edward and Tanya and their kids. The pictures were going on a Washington paper to attract other cities and while we were open in our community, the rest of Washington didn't. This gets tricky when people move in, they give us funny faces, yet we welcome them with open arms. I wasn't upset. I knew that Tanya was the public wife and she represented us well in public. It made me proud to be apart of something, even though my role was small, I took pride in it.

Emmett worked the grill while Edward shook hands. Inside the store was just as nice. It had everything you would see in Home Depot and Walmart with the execption of clothes. Imagine a store where you can do all your grocery shopping, get movies, get paint for your kids room, get supplies to fix your toilet and shop for your kid whose going to college. Their idea was pure genius, plus the prices were great. The kids were all eating while Rose and I talked.

"What's going on?"

"My sisterwives are driving me nuts. They act like children. Sara thinks she should automatically get extra time with Emmett because she's the newest. She's bananas if she thinks that we are all equal, I just don't understand her neediness. It's like grow a pair." Rose said before biting her hot dog.

"She just wants to feel special."

"Well everyone wants to feel special 's a marriage a hard one at that. She doesn't have to be in this family."

I sighed. I knew how Sara felt, but listening to Rose say that was eye opening. I bet it's hard for Tanya to feel special in her marriage. She had him all to herself, but has to share with two other women. We don't make it easier.

"What?" Alice asked me.

I shook my head. I drank my Diet Pepsi.

"I'll be back."

I walked over to Edward.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

We walked over to a place less crowded. "I know this is a big day, but suddenly I feel really sick. It's like the world spinning faster."

Edward grabbed my shoulder and sat me on a bench. "Here relax sweetie." He gave me some water and rubbed my shoulders. "Take some deep breaths."

"I wanna go home." I felt even worse. He nodded.

"I can't leave, but I'll get you a cab. You take some Advil, get in the bed and nap. I'll check on you as soon as this is over."

I nodded. He kissed me before telling Tanya and Katie. "Will you be able to make it safely?" Katie asked me. I nodded.

"I'll take the kids." Tanya offered. I was in no mood to object. I said bye to as many people I could before getting in the cab Edward got me. When he pulled off the cold air coming through the window felt amazing. In less than fifteen minutes, I was home and taking an Advil and a shower. I looked below the sink to see if I still had a pregnancy test. When I was pregnant with Eliza, I got dizzy a lot. When I found one, I took it and waited for the results. While I waited I went downstairs and poured some milk in a skittle for some hot chocolate. I went up stairs mug in my hand to see the results. The bathroom was muggy from the shower, but I could still see the smiley face. I was pregnant. Again. I dropped my mug breaking it and sending hot chocolate flying in my bathroom.

**Sorry for the long wait. I hoped you enjoyed it, please review and make me happy.**


	6. Black and Gold

**A/N: Sorry it's been forever. I've had lots of ideas floating around in my head. This is going to be a short one only because it's Saturday and I'm suppose to be working on my research paper, but I'm writing this just to get my juices flowing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :)**

**Enjoy:**

_If the fish swam out of the ocean_

_And grew legs and they started walking _

_And the apes climbed down from the trees _

_And grew tall and they started talking _

_And the stars fell out of the sky_

_And my tears rolled into the ocean _

_Now I'm looking for a reason why _

_You even set my world into motion _

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter_

_Now I'm filled to the top with fear_

_But it's all just a bunch of matter _

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then I don't want to be either _

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold _

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold_

_I looked up into the night sky_

_And see a thousand eyes staring back_

_And all around these golden beacons_

_I see nothing but black_

_I__ feel a way of something beyond them _

_I don't see what I__ can feel_

_If vision is the only validation _

_Then most of my life isn't real_

_'Cause if you're not really here_

_Then the stars don't even matter now_

_ I'm filled to the top with fear _

_But it's all just a bunch of matter _

_'C__ause if you're not really here then_

_I don't want to be either _

_I wanna be next to you_

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold_

_Black and gold_

This can't be happening. I can't be pregnant. Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I sat on the toilet and put my head between my legs. I'm so overwhelmed that I feel like I can't breath. All I can see is black and gold spots and it's making me dizzy. After a couple of minutes of breathing and calming down, I threw the stick in the garbage after wrapping it in tissue. I walked back in the bed room and laid on the bed and within minutes I was sound asleep.

"Mommy." I heard a small voice in my ear. I groaned and rolled over. Ethan was on my right in his pjs. "There's hot chocolate all on your floor in the bathroom. Did you have an accident mommy?" My oldest son sounded worry. I wiped my eyes and sat up. It was dark outside.

"Yes sweetie. I had an accident. I'll clean it up. Where are your brother and sister?"

"Eric is at mother Tanya's house and Eliza and daddy are downstairs reading a book."

"Oh really?" I asked. That's sweet of him. I sighed and removed the covers. I got up and grabbed Ethan's hand.

"Daddy told me to see if you were ok. I went in the bathroom and there was hot chocolate everywhere. So I decided to wake you up." I smiled at him as he helped me down the stairs.

"Thank you sweetie, Mommy is glad her little helper is back." Ethan smiled. When we got down stairs Ethan got a banana and continued to work on some homework. I went to the living room where Eliza and Edward were reading Green Eggs and Ham.

"Hi sweetheart. Do you feel better?" Edward said pausing from the book. He put Eliza on the floor next to her toys. He walked over to me and gave me a hug. It felt nice to be in his arms.

"No, I have to talk to you about something. Let's go in the dining room."

Edward followed me in our dining room and we sat down. "I've been sick a while. I've been sick and throwing up and today I'm sorry I ruined your day."

"It wasn't ruined. I'm sorry you missed it. I wish I could have been there to help you. I've been working a lot on the new store and I feel like I've been ignoring you and the kids."

"Honestly, I've felt this since before the new store. Things just haven't been the same since Eliza was born and I just feel like I've been third in your life. Technically, I am third, but on our wedding day, you told me our numbers don't matter and you will love us the same. I feel like...you lied to me. You don't talk to me about work or things in your life. It feels like my needs come last and...it even feels like you could care less about my needs and feelings."

Edward sighed. I could tell he was struggling with what to say. "I can't see why you would feel this way. I think I treat you guys the same. There are things that go on in my other marriages that you don't see and that the other wives are hurt about."

"You're not understand me Edward. Since Eliza was born I feel like I haven't been connected to you. No matter how hard I try, I see the three of you seperately. I have my marriage with you. I have a different marriage with Tanya and a different marrige with Katie and there's the marriage between all four of us. I think that needs the most work, because in that marriage I feel like I'm not even on the list to be considered. There's things I need from you that I feel like I don't get it from you."

"There it is Bella. You're saying we all have different marriages but," he sighed, "...I guess I don't know what your problem is."

I rolled my eyes. I was getting angry. "What do you mean? I'm trying to tell you. Why aren't you listening?" My voice grew as well as my anger.

"Relax, just tell me the main point of this conversation."

"YOU need to start treating ME like an adult and an equal in out marriage." I yelled.

"Keep your voice down Bella." Edward said sternly. Before I could speak, he continued. "There seems to be a lot of me being the bad guy and you being the victim. You aren't perfect in this marriage either Bella. I feel like I'm doing the best I can to keep my wives, kids and myself happy while keeping our money under control. I know it's not perfect and I have to work on recongnizing you guys different needs, but I can't do it alone. When I made this choice, I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I can't work on things all alone. I will make sure I keep you in mind. I can't be Superman." He grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry for making you feel like you're third. In my heart you are the same as Tanya and Kate. I have a lot more time with Tanya and Kate so I know there needs and wants faster. Tanya and I grew up together and Katie was in my life since I was younger. We just...I won't say met, but we just..." He sighed again. I nodded.

"I understand." I said. "After you've put it in perspective I can see it through your eyes. I just want to feel special. I want to feel like when you're away you're thinking of me. Most important, I want you to know you love me just as much as you love Tanya and Katie."

He smiled. "Bella I love you so much. I fell for you the instant I saw you. It was more than love at first sight, it was everything I never had. I love you just as much as Tanya and Katie." He kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?"

My eyes grew brighter. At first finding out I was pregnant was a curse, but after having a heart to heart with my husband, I realized I wouldn't be alone and he was going to help me. I also had sister wives who would be there for me. I was blessed and I was excited. "I'm pregnant." Edward sighed a happy sigh.

"We're going to have another baby?" He asked putting his hand on my stomach. I nodded. He got up from the chair and picked me up swinging me in the air. I giggled wrapping my legs around him. He kissed me softly and I knew things were going to be better now.

"So when you say you love me just as much as Tanya and Katie, does that mean you love me more?" I pressed myself into him. I could feel him growing hard and a low rumble in his stomach.

"I pled the fifth on that one." I smiled and kissed him hard, ready to have him inside of me.

_Three weeks later._

I woke up looking for my husband, but only felt a small frame. I looked up to find Eric sound asleep in my bed. I sighed, today was Tanya's day. Today wasn't a family breakfast day so I decided to pull Eric in close and sleep a bit longer. I mean I am pregnant. Telling Edward was easy. Afterwords, we made love and talked some more about names and the sex. We went to the doctor a week after I told him and found that I was three months pregnant. Telling the sister wives was a bit difficult. Tanya couldn't have kids anymore because of cancer, so she was excited when we got pregnant, but it was still hard for her. Katie was grew up on the compound, so it made no difference to her. I just could feel the tension when I told them. After all I was the youngest and a lot more fertile then they were.

Today was my second appointment because I wanted to get some prenantal vitamins and a shot for the nausea. I got the kids up making sure they were dressed and ready for school. Eliza was in my arms as I walked downstairs to start breakfast, but to my suprise Edward was here and he was cooking. I was in my robe, too lazy to get dressed and he turned around and looked me up and down smiling.

"Good morning sexy." I blushed. He put eggs and bacon on two plates and told the boys to eat. He made another plate of two banana pancakes, eggs and bacon for me.

"Mmmm my favorite I said strapping Eliza in her high chair. Edward smiled as we dug into our food. He gave Eliza some Gerber apple sauce and poured us all some juice.

"I like it when you cook daddy." Eric said. Edward smiled and kissed him.

"I like it too son." He replied. Edward took a seat next to me. I felt like a pig stuffing the pancake in my mouth but it was just too good to resist.

"Thank you honey."

"Your welcome sweetheart. I know today is you next appointment and I'm sorry I can't make it. I have to interview some employees for the new store, but I wanted to make sure you were fed and knew I was thinking of you."

"You're so sweet." He such a great husband and the small moments like this remind me that the little things are what make a marriage, expecially a plural marriage. He kissed me.

"Call me when you get to you appointment and when you're done ok?" I nodded. He stood up kissing me one more time before heading off to work. A couple of minutes later, Katie and her boys Tim and Roger came in.

"You boys ready?" Katie asked Eric and Ethan before kissing me on the cheek. They nodded. "I'll walk them to the bus stop."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

I took Eliza out of her high chair and put her in her play pin. She grabbed her sippy cup and watched Yo Gabba Gabba. I cleaned the dishes and wiped off the table and stove. A couple of moments later, Tanya walked in through the back and Katie walked in through the front.

"I was called in to work today. Do you need a ride to the doctor?" Tanya asked after kissing Eliza on the cheek.

"My appointment is at 12." It was only 8:30.

"Well that's my lunch. I can give you a ride there and depending on how long it takes I can bring you back her."

"It should be too long. I just need a shot and a prescription. Afterwords, I wanted to go to La Push to see my dad and Jacob. I haven't told them yet."

"Ok, I'll drop you off." I nodded.

"Thanks."

Tanya waved bye and left for work.

"Bells, I want to give you my night today." Katie said after Tanya left.

"Why?" I asked. She and I sat on the couch.

"Edward and I had a little arguement and I just don't feel like being bother with him today."

"What happened?"

"He said it's my turn to have the next baby. I know it's been a while since Tim was born, I've just beed having a hard time connecting with Edward sexually."

Wow. I never would have thought Katie would talk to me about this. I was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"I feel like he doesn't find me attractive."

"Oh Kate, that's nonsense."

"Has he had problems getting an erection with you?" Oh crap. This was serious.

"Actually for the past week, he has. He says it's been stress, but it could just be something else."

"It's Tanya. She puts too much pressure on him to be perfect. It's the 'first wife syndrome'; I see it all the time. Everything has to be so perfect. Classic control freak."

"You think?"

"Yes. Watch how they interact. I think somethings going wrong between them and he's talking it out on me."

"Hmmm, they have been a bit icy towards each other. I just thought it was baby stress, you know how she is when we get a baby. The other day she wanted me to start the nursery. I don't even know the sex yet. And I wanna do it with Edward not by myself."

Kate shook her head. "Everything has to go her way and if it doesn't it upsets her. Do you think this is why Edward is so stressed?"

"It may be. One things for sure, he better get unstressed because my hormones are kicking in and it's time for some bedroom action soon."

Kate got red. Talking about sex with any sister wife was dangerous, but with Kate it was scary. She stood up. "YOU already have a bun in the oven. I suggest you two cool it with the demands, don't think he won't replace us if you two keep nagging. And with that Kate stormed off. This was a lovely day to be a sister wife.

**What did you guys think? Once I started writing, I couldn't stop lol. I like this chapter a lot. We're going to see a different more sweetier side to Edward and the sister wives. Then things are going to go complete ape shit. I want people to love Edward and realize it's hard to satisfy the needs of three strong minded wives. There's going to be some trouble on the compound that of course fans of the show will understand. I threw in a lot of small scenes from the show just at different times. When Margie(the third wife in Big Love) told the family she was pregnant, I thought the reception was a bit icy. If you're fans of the show, you know Bill and Barb were acting a bit weird in the first season, that will come to life. I hinted at Edward having sexual problems like in the first season. In the second season, Margie and Nicki were having a convo about how Bill would replace the wives if Margie kept having so much sex with Bill and if Barb would stop puting too much stress on Edward. Let's be real, Nicki(Kate in the story) is the most stressful wife lol. But things are going to be smooth and then things are going to get sooooooooo bad, that I think half of my readers will have had enough. I'm asking stick it out. Because the times will be so bad that you might wanna quit, but in the end it will be worth it. Just saying. REVIEW  
>PLEASE<strong>

**REVIEW**

**I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU LIKE OR DON'T.**

**HIT THE BUTTON BELOW AND YOU CAN SAY LOVE IT, HATE IT, MORE, I LOVE THE SHOW, WHATEVER JUST SAY SOMETHING**

**EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE A PROFILE**

**REVIEW!**

**THANKS :)**


	7. My Heart

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I suck, I know. I think I'm going to change the name to Sister Wives. Maybe it will attract more attention. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.

I'm still in search of a beta and have yet to find one, so sorry for the mistakes.

Enjoy

_I am finding out that maybe I was wrong_  
><em>That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone<em>

_Stay with me, this is what I need, please?_

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<em>

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
><em>Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope<em>

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>This heart, it beats, beats for only you<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>My heart is yours<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>My heart is yours<em>  
><em>(My heart, it beats for you)<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (It beats, beats for only you)_  
><em>My heart is yours (My heart is yours)<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)_  
><em>My heart, my heart is yours (Please don't go now, please don't fade away)<em>

_(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours_  
><em>(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is yours<em>  
><em>(Please don't go, please don't fade away)<em>  
><em>(Please don't go now, please don't fade away) My heart is...<em>

The baby was already four months according to Carlisle. He's been our doctor since the first baby. I loved getting pregnant. It was nice. I just can't stand that it isn't me. Since my cancer, I was told I couldn't conceive. What woman can't conceive? I was a failure to my husband and sister wives. One of the reasons I agreed to polygamy was the idea of family. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamt of a big family. That was the attraction to Edward. He wanted the same thing. He was from a compound but that didn't affect our relationship. My parents, my friends and I all loved Edward. He was a broken man when I found him a common criminal, stealing; beatings etc, but I saved him from that life. I told him he was worth love and I could give it to him and for twenty years I have.

When I was diagnosed with breast cancer, he took care of me as best as he could before returning to work to provide for our family. He wanted the best of the best so he went to the compound as asked the best nurse to help. It just so happened to be Katie Jones, daughter of Frank Jones the Prophet. Edward and Frank made a deal. Kate would work for him, and Frank would give Edward a loan to start up our business, as long as Edward gave him 15% of the business. I told him it wasn't necessary. I would recover with the help of Carlisle, but he insisted. While laying on my death bed, I had a feeling I would pass away, so I gave Kate permission to marry Edward and take care our kids because they grew up with her as well. Edward and Katie fell in love and they both agreed. When I found out I was fully recovered, Edward told me he had a calling to practice polygamy. I was horrified. I only said those things for the sake of our children, but when I became better I figured things would go back to normal.

A month later, Kate was moving in and we had two weddings, one on the compound and one at my grandmother's backyard. I had to admit it was nice having Katie around, but when she became pregnant, I was devastated. I became very miserable and sad all the time. The idea that another woman could give my husband what I couldn't only made me depressed. I was only happy because my kids loved Kate. She was growing my family and that's all you could really ask for. Still it hurt more than ever to have her around and when she became pregnant again, I couldn't get out of bed. Edward knew that I would do anything for him, and there have been days where I get angry because of that. Katie is a hand full but she's amazing. She can cook, clean, and take care of kids, while her methods are different from mine, she's still great. Overall we complement each other.

Bella is a challenge. She's jealous and constantly needs attention. I didn't fully think through the decision to add her to the family. All that I thought about was the fact that she was young, loved Edward, and was funny. She made my depression disappear, and I knew she needed to be loved, because I needed it as well. I know Bells was only 18. It didn't make me upset, Our age difference meant nothing. I knew that Edward loved her, I loved her, Katie however saw something in Bella that we hadn't. She saw the selfishness that Bella was made up of. She knew her confidence would clash with our modesty and her promiscuous background would leave her insatiable, so hearing her scream at the top of her lungs this morning while my youngest daughter and I were planting in the garden came as no shock. Katie and her two boys came storming towards us.

"Can you believe that?" Kate asked her face filled with rage. I shook my head.

"Take your brothers to our house and wash your hands for breakfast." I told my youngest. She nodded and grabbed her brother's hands, and they went inside.

"She is _so_ loud. Like very loud, how come we never noticed this before?" I asked.

"She was never this loud. I guess she thinks she could be louder now that she lives alone." We had a polygamous home were each of us had our own section of a big house. I never remembered Bella being this loud.

"It's insulting and rude." I replied as we walked towards our house to make breakfast. Bella let out another loud shriek as I quickly closed the door. The kids were gathering around the dining room table to get ready for a Saturday breakfast, while Edward and Bella were still making music.

"It's disrespectful. Your day starts 10 am and it's already 10:30. They know breakfast is over here today. They should have been here already it's rude." Kate made a good point. Sharing Edward is hard, but the schedule is put in place for a reason, and the reason is so no one would get hurt. I frowned as I put the finishing touches to the home fries my daughter cut and finished the last batch of pancake batter. Mike walked in with his best friend John. They said their good mornings; I made them take plates out to the younger children. Edward and Bella still didn't make it down. Their kids were here eating breakfast, but they weren't. I could imagine them in bed after making love. I could see Edward cuddling with her, running his hands through her hair, telling her he loved her. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. I quickly brushed them away, but I know Kate saw them.

"I'm going to talk to him." I whispered. "I hate these conversations, but it needs to be done."

"Let me, I know how bad it is. I'll tell him today after breakfast. Let's just eat."

11 am rolled around when Edward and Bella rolled in with their robes. Edward's robe went to is calf while Bella's barely covered her butt.

"Good Morning. We forgot about family breakfast until we noticed the kids hadn't barged in the room looking for food. We're sorry Tanya. Everything smells great."

Bella said while giving each of the kids a kiss. She sat down and waited for Edward to bring their heated plates of food out. He handed her plate with a smile before the both dug in. Since it was Saturday and the kids didn't have school, we told them they could play outside for a while. Since it was fall, I knew it was going to get cold soon, so the more they played outside the better it was for the adults to get ready for the winter. Edward and Bella finished the last of their breakfast while Kate and I started cleaning up.

I looked past the kitchen to the dining room where Edward and Bella were laughing, kissing and eating.

"They act like children." I whispered furiously. "They stroll in here an hour late, and act like they are on a date. And Bella wearing that disgusting robe while Mike has company; I just can't understand what drives her to act like this. She is immature."

"Who's immature?"

We turned around to see Bella with her and Edward's plate. I shook my head. Ignoring her question I said, "Bella, where did you get that robe?"

"Oh this old thing, I've had it for years, I'm surprised I can still fit it after my babies." She laughed before putting their dishes in the sink. "I have some laundry to get done. It's time to pack up some summer clothes and unpack the winter clothes, lots to do. I'll be back around 3 for our wives meeting. Adios." She said before bouncing out to the backyard.

"Relax Tanya, you're turning red. I'll talk to Edward."

"Crap, I have a meeting today." Edward said rushing past us in a hurry.

"He's going into Bella's house; I'll talk to him now." And with that Kate was gone.

I walked with a purpose. I wanted to let Edward know what he did was rude. I slid the glass door to Bella's house open. I heard Bella in her laundry room singing so I quickly and quietly went upstairs to see Edward. He was in their bedroom putting on his tie for his meeting.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked questioningly.

"What's been going on with you lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Between Bella and Tanya, I feel like you are losing your way. I feel unnoticed and unwanted. We haven't been making love, and I hear you and Bella going at it like rabbits. It is disrespectful to us when we hear this. Bella is way too loud, like a garbage disposal. We can hear her. Tanya is deeply hurt, deeply jealous. It's her day today and you act like you don't even care."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you jealous?"

"I've learned to conquer my jealous and bury my insecurities. I know it comes with the territory; I've seen it before."

"Well I'm sorry. I'll talk to Bella."

"Thanks that's a start."

He stared at me intensely. I know this look. Before I knew it, my ankle high skirt was pushed up to my waist, and I was riding Edward like he was a horse. We were moaning and he was kissing my neck. Edward has always been a sexual man. He's generous and well endowed. Whenever we made love, he pleased me immensely. We were so wrapped up in each other, rolling around on the bed. I liked to be on top, but he was relentless in his pursuit to dominate me for once. I let him enjoy pounding on me. It felt so nice, and before I knew it, we reached our peek.

I quickly fixed my clothes and quickly left. What I did was wrong. So wrong. I reprimanded Edward for being naughty, while I just had intercourse with him in Bella's house, in Bella's bed. I went outside to the backyard appreciating the fresh fall air. My boys were playing chase, so I went to my house to get ready for tomorrow. We had church then we were heading to La Push beach for a while before it shut down for the winter. Time quickly came and went and the kids were coming to my house for some family TV while the wives had their meeting.

Before heading over to Tanya's, Bella came to my house.

"I need to borrow the car Monday." She said curtly. What's bitten her in bum? Earlier today, she was bouncing around like hobbit and now she was red and flushed.

"Well that won't work; I'm going to the compound. Besides the car has been acting funny, I would have for you to get stranded."

"You're worrying about me getting stranded while you're going to the compound every other day."

"Well my fifth mom is sick. I don't know how much longer she has to live. So, I'll visit her everyday if I have to." If she wanted to have an attitude, I could too.

"Fine."

"Fine."

She walked out slamming the sliding glass door as she left. "Watch it Bella, or you're going to pay for it!" I yelled after her. I gave all the children pb&j sandwiches, and told Mike and Sarah to watch over the young kids, while they watched TV.

At the meeting, we sat in our usual seats at the now clean dining room table. Tanya sat at the head of the table, while Bella and I sat next to her. We held hands for our usual prayer. Tanya gave a sweet prayer leading us wives to our new week. When we disconnected and opened our eyes, Bella was burning a hole in my head. Tanya had our usual sweet tea and krimpet cakes.

"Ok we have a lot to discuss today." Tanya started and Bella still hadn't loosened her fury stare. "Since it's the end of October, we have some birthdays coming up. Bella, your birthday is the 23rd. You can have Edward that night. Sarah's birthday is the 16th, but we have family dinner that night, so when I make the schedule whether or night Edward is here or not, Sarah will see her dad. Our baby Eliza will be turning one the 5th. We are going to have the birthday party at Chuckie Cheese."

"That sounds great." Bella said still staring.

"What's eating you?" I asked.

"You know what's eating me."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so dramatic."

Bella stood up and excused herself.

"What was that?" Tanya asked. I'm not even done with the agenda.

"Who knows? I think it's her hormones. You know how Bella is when she pregnant."

Tanya nodded. And with that Bella was gone.

What an idiot! I've never been so anger with Edward and Kate. I was minding my business, doing laundry, watching How I Met Your Mother, even though I knew better, and eating some granola. I finish my first load, head upstairs to put the clothes up, only to find Kate and Edward on my bed rolling around fucking. How gross. I was fuming as I ran outside past the children and into Tanya's house. How could they? How rude and gross.

After walking out of the meeting I decided to calm down, get my children and take a nap. When I woke up, Edward was looking at some mail. I stretched on the couch and sat up.

"Hey sleepy head. How was your nap?" Edward asked still reading bills.

"Fine." I replied curtly.

"The children are sleep too. Busy day?"

I shook my head. "I need a car. Tanya works sometimes and Katie is selfish. I need my own car."

"Listen Bella, do you know the kind of load we are carrying? Doctor bills, three houses, two stores, and three cars, adding a fourth car to the mix won't help the burden."

"Well that's not fair."

"You need to work it out with your sister wives. We just can't afford it right now."

I stood up to face him, only to stare up at my 6'2 husband. "I saw you and Kate. In our house, in our bed; how can you do that?"

Edward sighed. "Come here." He said and grabbed my waist pulling me close. He kissed my cheek and said, "You have to learn to trust me." He smiled.

"No what you did was wrong."

"Well I'm sorry you got your feelings hurt."

"You can't be serious. What you did was wrong. _You_ hurt my feelings. _You _were mean and _you_ made me sad."

"I said sorry Bella. It won't happen again just relax."

And with that, I stormed out of the house.


	8. Be Ok

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Big Love. **

**I'm sorry. **

_Be Ok_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_I just want to know something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Open me up and you will see_

_I'm a gallery of broken hearts_

_I'm beyond repair, let me be_

_And give me back my broken parts_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_Just give them back to me please_

_Just give me back my pieces_

_And let me hold my broken parts_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to be ok, be ok, be ok_

_I just want to be ok today_

_I just want to feel today, feel today, feel today_

_I just want to feel something today_

_I just want to know today, know today, know today_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

_Know that maybe I will be ok_

The weather wasn't as nice it usually is for the fall, it's been much colder, but I didn't mind. Being seven months pregnant and hot is the worse. I enjoyed staying home. There wasn't much else I could do. I had no transportation. Edward has been as busy as ever because of the booming success the stores have had, Tanya has been filling in for a teacher on maternity leave, and Kate has been traveling home more and more often. I didn't mind being alone. I worked best like this. During my days when the kids were at school, I would clean the three houses, cook dinner, prepare lunches, take naps and enjoy being by myself. Since the incident with Edward and Kate, I've chosen to spend more of my time with Tanya. We always haven't seen eye to eye, but she is an amazing sister wife. I've learned so much about life because of her wisdom and being married to her, while at times have been a challenge, has been ultimately rewarding. Kate and I haven't had much to say to each other. Don't get me wrong, I love Kate equally as Tanya, but what Kate did was awful. She knows it, that's why when I see the look of guilt on her face whenever I walk into the room, I can't help but forgive her. She's not a very warm person. She's seen a lot of things growing up on the compound, things I could never face. She strong and will minded. I love her for her imperfections and because ultimately she makes me a better person. Besides, I had more important things to worry about, like being a great mother to our eight soon to be nine kids. I rubbed my growing belly. When I found out we were having a girl, everyone was ecstatic. It was a special time for the Cullen family.

Edward has been much more present during this pregnancy. He repainted the nursery pink, built a second crib, and even went to two doctor visits. We haven't talked about what happened between him and Kate; he's just spent the last three months ignoring it. Our nights have been awkward. I use to look forward to being with him, but every third night for the past three months has been filled with meaningless conversations. It got to the point where I would give my nights with Tanya or Kate. He wouldn't argue. I just wanted my husband back. I was doing laundry when I heard the sliding door to my house open.

"Hello?"

Edward voice pierced through our house.

"I'm in the laundry room." I yelled back. He was there in two seconds.

"Hi."

"Hey."

He just stared at me. This is awkward.

"Kate is spending the night at the compound, Yvette passed away."

I stopped folding my clothes. Yvette was Kate's fifth mom. She had been sick for a while.

"How horrible. How'd it happen?"

"I'm not sure. She's going to call later for the details. The boys are going to stay with Tanya tonight. And KellyAnne is going to watch our kids."

"Why?"

"Tonight we are going to dinner."

Dinner? No wife receives "special attention". We never really go out unless the other wives are there.

"How does Tanya feel about this?"

"She said it's a good idea. She's noticed something. We all have. I know what I did was wrong…and I'm sorry."

I continued folding. "I'm not feeling to well. I have heartburn and I threw up earlier. I haven't kept anything down. I just want to take a bath, eat some salad and lay down."

Edward came behind me. He didn't touch me or say anything, but I felt him. I closed my eyes.

"Please forgive me. I know these three months have been difficult. I've been trying…I have been trying and trying and I just which you would forgive me. Please." He put his head on top of mine.

"I have forgiven you. I just don't know how to go back to being how we were. I don't trust you. Was that the first time you've done that? Do you do that when it's not our night?" I turned around. My belly pushed him back an inch or two. "Do you fuck them on our night?" Edward winced. I have a bad mouth. It's been something I've struggled with along with drinking caffeine and alcohol, dressing the way I want, and controlling my sexual desires. This religion is a struggle. But my love for Edward has made it worth it.

"No, it was a mistake, a mistake I don't take lightly. What I did was wrong. I know. I hurt you and Kate and Tanya. I've…lost your trust. But baby," He put his hands on my face. "Our family wasn't complete until you. I wasn't complete. You complete me, you and our children. Please. Please. Please. I'm sorry."

He kissed my cheeks, forehead and mouth. I didn't realize I was crying until he kissed me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He was in his suit but without the jacket. I pulled at his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He broke the kiss and pulled my shirt over my head. As soon as I went for his pants, I heard a soft voice.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" Taylor, Tanya's youngest asked? I jumped and turned around. Edward adjusted the bulge in his pants and quickly closed his shirt.

"I'm sorry honey, but your mother Bella and I are going to dinner."

"Oh okay. Have fun."

"Thanks honey." I said.

We were both breathing heavy. "Wear something nice." Edward said as he walked out.

I hate to admit it, but I had butterflies.

**I know I suck. It's been a year a horrible horrible year. Thank you guys for reviewing and the PM's they mean a lot to me. I haven't had time to read fanfiction let alone write it. I want to thank Amethyst Jackson. She may have not known it, but I was up all night last night reading The Learning Curve, and I was truly inspired but her writing. If you haven't read it, please do. I know 138 chapters may seem like a lot, but they are extremely short and well written. Again I'm sorry and I thank you guys for this break. Next update: hopefully tomorrow, but I have a nine hour shift so I hope I can squeeze one out. It will be short, maybe just their date and some wife fun. I don't deserve reviews, but I would love some.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Edward and I were at Rubio's Diner. Rubio was famous in our small town of Forks for his food. Rubio was also a polygamist and was famous for catering to our privacy. He has four wives, Mary, Jane, Kim and Trish. They were all lovely and currently eating dinner next to us. When we came in, the seven of us chatted. I asked about their 20 kids and they gushed about good grades, prom, graduations etc. Kim, who was also seven months pregnant, talked about her choice to do a home birth with her sister wives. I in turned, told her how terrifying that must be. She disagreed and said it was a great way to bond with your sister wives. I frowned fearing I would never bond that way with my sister wives.

Edward got a steak special, while I ate a salad. I wasn't keeping anything down, so I decided to go for something light. My relationship with Edward was strained for the past three months. Once we were done talking to Rubio and his wives, we didn't have much else to talk about, so we ate in silence until the check came. While in the car Edward turned on the heat and put his hand on my leg.

"I'm sorry things aren't good, but I promise I will work on it."

"Edward I don't want us to work on our marriage. I want it to be natural like before."

_2 years ago_

_I was anxious to see Edward. It's been seven weeks and our doctor gave us the go ahead to make love again. I put the kids down early and was excited to spend time with him. I turned the light off in our bed room and lit some vanilla candles in places where nothing would catch fire. The last thing I need is for this romantic night to turn bad. I took a nice bubble bath and put on Edward's favorite scent. Rose petals filled the bed and soft jazz music filled the room, while I ate some strawberries preparing for him to come in. _

_I heard him walking up the stairs and became nervous not knowing where to stand or look. I stood near the edge of the bed and gave my best sexy pout as he slowly opened the door. He drank in the room before looking at me. _

"_Wow." He said looking at me up and down. I had on a black lacy bra with matching panties, a black baby doll, and some black heels. _

"_Do you like it?" _

"_Yes." He put down his brief case and shrugged out of his coat. I walked toward him and ran my hands up and down his shoulders. He always looked so handsome in his suit. He put his hands on my waist pushing me closer to him. I felt the bulge in his pants straining to get out. _

"_I can tell." I said rubbing my hand on him. He closed his eyes and let out a soft groan before pushing me towards the edge of the bed where I was standing before. He put two hands on both shoulders and pushed me to my knees. I unbuckled his pants pulling them down in haste. I licked his bulged through his briefs as he took a fist of my curled hair in his hand. After a couple of seconds of teasing, he backed away to take off his shoes and removed his pants and briefs. When his 10 inch cock appeared, I felt a gush of excitement escape me. He grabbed my hair roughly. _

"_Open." He said in a strained voice. I did and he pushed himself into my mouth. I sucked softly at first with just my mouth because he was controlling my head at the moment._

"_Yes, baby just like that." He hisses. He lets go of my hair after a minute and I felt I could control this. He is so big and thick that when I wrap both hands around him, there are still some areas I can't reach. I work at the base, pumping him into my mouth while my tongue plays with the head. Edward is a very religious man, but he is also a man at heart. He never curses, but I heard him whisper "Damn" while I work on him. I smile to myself and it just made me suck harder. I am getting use to the feel of him in my mouth again that I am able to remove my hand and swallow him whole. His hands returned to my hair again wiping away the curls I made. I didn't care as I deep throated him, while massaging his balls in my hand. _

_I notice how rough he is being when he pulls me up by my hair. I let out a yelp before remembering to stay quiet because Tanya's room is next door. I notice he still has on his tie and shirt even though the shirt is unbuttoned. I help him take both off. "Crawl to the top of the bed."_

_This is very different. I am enjoying it. I look him in the eyes before crawling to the top and lying on the pillow. Edward comes around the bed and gets on top of me. "You're so sexy." He says in my ear before kissing it, my neck and shoulder. "Every part of your body tastes so good." His kisses got lower until they are connecting to the top of my breast. He sits up and I realize just how sexy he is. His broad shoulders are defined with muscles. Edward has distinctive abs lines showing off his refine six packs. His chest is hairy enough for me. His arms are stocky like a bodybuilder, but simple enough not to overpower the rest of him. His legs are not small, but they were large and manly. Everything about him screams sexy. He is truly a man's man and I am going to rock his world. I sit up with him and mimic his kisses he just gave me. The kisses are romantic and soft. They are filled with love and emotion._

"_I love you." I whisper in his ear._

"Bella, we're home." I snapped out of my flashback and looked at Edward.

He smiled before saying. "You were dosing off. Are you tired?"

I shook my head. I wasn't tired. I was horny. Edward helped me out of the car and upstairs. He took of my shoes before going to the shower. I'm sure being seven months pregnant wasn't entirely sexy, but he and I had sex during our other pregnancies. I got completely naked, turned off the lights and hopped in the bed. His shower was quick and he emerged in just his boxers . Edward has maintained the same body he has had since we got married by going to the gym, eating healthy and running every morning. He laid next to me let out a big yawn and said, "I'm exhausted."

He was lying on his back, so I decided to straddle him. It was dark so I awkwardly turned on the lamp on our nightstand. His eyes adjusted to brightness. He drank in my naked form while rubbing my swollen belly.

"What's wrong?"

Instead of replying, I placed my hand on his chest and kissed him softly.

He gave his famous side smirk. It wasn't my favorite look because it usually meant he was turning me down. Without another word, I got off him and lay with my back facing him. Rejection slowly seeped into my heart. He placed a hand on my back and said, "I'm sorry. I'm just tired." I simply nodded before closing my eyes. He kissed my cheek before turning to his side and two minutes later his breathing became heavy. I picked up where I was in the car.

"_I love you more." My heart swelled. I have an amazing husband, two amazing sister wives and six beautiful children. My life is great. I lay back down as Edward unties my baby doll. He unhooks my bra and massages my breast. They are sore and he knows this because he gently rubs them before licking each nipple. He sucks them in his mouth. I run my fingers through his hair and moan. He kisses lower and nibbles on my stomach skin. I haven't lost all my baby weight, but we don't care. He removes my panties. _

_I normally shave, but earlier that day I got a bikini wax. "Wow, you're bare." _

"_Do you like it?" _

"_Yes. It's different." He touches my pussy teasing my outer lips and running his fingers on my clit. I may not have lost my virginity to him, something I will always regret, but he is the only man that I've been with who knows how to touch me. He enters a finger in me wasting no time massaging my G Spot. My soft moans got louder before he kisses my mouth. When the second finger enters me, I thought I was going to explode. He backs away from the kiss and went down. He kisses my clit softly before looking at me and seeing I was losing it sucks it in his mouth gently. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he uses another finger to massage my asshole. I covered my mouth to disguise the scream I emit from my powerful orgasm. _

_Edward smiled. "Turn around." It took me a minute to do so because I was still coming down from the orgasm. I got in one of our favorite positions. Edward liked doggy style. I wonder if his other wives liked it too. I didn't have time to ponder before Edward slowly entered me. _

"_Are you sure?" _

"_I'm fine."_

_He takes that as a go and grabs my hands and holds them together. He had all the control. I could play the submissive. _

_His strokes were deep and hard pounding my pussy. Without the ability to use my hands, I felt his dominance more than before. He runs his hands up and down my bare back ignoring the lacy fabric from my baby doll. _

"_I'm not going to last long." He hisses_

_He pushes out of me and sits on the edge of the bed. "Come here and sit on me." I must have been going to slow because he picks me up and sits me on his cock. I look him in his eyes while I ride him slowly. He put his hands on my waist pushing me up and down. We are both close to orgasms. I can tell Edward is close because his breathing and his eyes are half way close. To my surprise and delight, we co_

_me together. _

"_That was amazing." Edward said after we snuck downstairs for some pudding._

"_I know four times is a new record." We were sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor enjoying the chocolate and banana delight. We were wrapped in only bed sheet._

"_I think we could have gone for five, but you wore me out woman." I giggled and licked some pudding from the side of his mouth. _

"_Tanya's going to be upset. This is for the children's after school snack." We looked at each other and laughed. _

"_Come here." _

_I crawled closer to him as he pushed the sheet of exposing his semi hard on. I laughed before spreading some pudding on his cock and enjoying my own snack. _

The next morning I woke up to a note.

**I'm sorry I was too tired to make love. I had a nice time with you. I made the kids breakfast. I just have to go in for an early meeting. I will see you soon my love. **

**E**

I smiled before peeling myself out of bed to use the bathroom. Once I was decent, I went downstairs and saw all the kids, except the teenagers, watching cartoons. Kate jumped up.

"Finally sleepy head I have to go help at the compound. Edward told me not to wake you. How are you?"

We hugged. "I'm well. How are things? What happened?"

Kate sighed. "She had a heart attack. Can you believe it?! She was only 30. I'm just so upset. The boys are upset and the compound is chaos. I was going to wake you up in an hour anyways. I have to go get food and help set up for the wake and funeral. I'm going to be there until Tuesday. "

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks." She adjusted her ankle length dress. She was in full compound clothes. Her signature braid was tight flowing to the middle of her back. She had on her favorite pair of boots and the only skin she was showing was from the neck up.

"KellyAnn is going to help watch the kids because Tanya got called in."

"Did you see Edward this morning?"

"Yes. He said you had a good date." She said while putting on her coat and scarf. "I'm glad."

I nodded. Kate isn't a warm woman and I know how hard it is for her to admit when she's done something wrong. That was her apology and I took it.

I hugged her again even though I know it made her uncomfortable. I didn't know what to say so I just said bye and she left.

"Did you guys eat?"

"Yes mother Bella." They said in unison. I smiled and wobbled my way to the kitchen for some juice, a prenatal vitamin and a big bowl of Captain Crunch, which was the only cereal that I could eat during my pregnancy. I messaged Tanya and asked her to pick up some cherry pie from Rubio's diner.

After two half an hour cartoons the kids were ready for some food and a Disney movie. I was grateful because by then Mike had come to help. He made them sandwiches and put in the movie while I took a pregnancy nap. I woke up in the middle of _Brave_ the latest Disney princess movie. The kids apparently were taking their own kind of nap. There was bread crust and spilled juice all over the floor, kids snoring and the TV on full volume.

"Oh dear," I sat up and saw Tanya standing in the kitchen. "Bella you were supposed to be watching them." She said after dropping the pie and her brief case on my kitchen counter. She steeped over the debris left by the children to turn off the movie.

"I know I took a quick nap and woke to this." I stood up and stretched. "Is that pie?" I hurried to the kitchen opened the box, grabbed a fork and began devouring.

"Bella be civil and get a plate." I ignored her. "Well how do you feel?"

"I'm good."

"Don't speak with your mouth full."

_Sorry mother._

We exchanged pleasantries, while sharing some pie. The children woke up and I made them clean their mess. Edward called out for anyone before realizing we were all at my place and not Tanya's.

"What happened here?" He asked before the kids jumped on him showering him with kisses and hugs.

"Bella fell asleep."

"I was tired." Edward smiled at me.

Tanya went to her house to start dinner. While Edward called Kate, I helped the kids clean and told Katie's boys to bring some PJs because they were staying over. I would just move Eliza to my bed.

"How are you?" Edward asked after ending his phone conversation. I gave him a big hug.

"I'm good, but I am craving some chocolate pudding."

"I can go get some if you want."

I shook my head and grinned. The boys were back and bolted straight upstairs. "Do you know why I want chocolate pudding?"

"Is it because your hormones are out of control?"

I frowned because he obviously didn't understand. "Yeah, but I'll be fine."

I went upstairs sad and helped the boys get ready for dinner.

**If anyone can guess what show the whole pudding bit was from gets a sneak preview of the next chapter. Let me give you a hint: It's on Showtime. That's a pretty big hint folks. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to my new beta. *I finally have one people* **** Reviews will be lovely. **


End file.
